L comes before P, Prompto
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: He was curious and interested, she was quite the enigma after all. A stoic beauty, hardly impressed by anything or anyone. He just had to take the chance to try and figure her out. promptoxlightning alphabet challenge
1. Ass

**Well, I have found and read two fics for Prompto and Lightning and fell in love. X) since I have yet to give this pair a go, and I want a break from Lightning and Noctis, I'm doing an alphabet challenge for these two especially since i'm growing to love this challenge more and more.**

**The words I do are usually the first word that pops up on a random word generator and its likely the chapters will be short, updates will probably be pretty quick too. People are welcomed to suggest words if they want, I might use them, I might not; though I might write a separate oneshot for them. **

**Either way, enjoy ;3**

* * *

**Ass: another name for a donkey; a stupid, foolish, stubborn person; another name for buttocks**

Ask any of his friends. They'd tell you for sure, Prompto wasn't a morning person. Well, then again, all of them weren't really morning people… well, maybe except for Ignis. He always got up early, but wasn't always in the best of moods. Usually, it was best to avoid Ignis in the morning and Noct too. Gladious was pretty ok in the mornings, though a little slow.

Him, he could just fall back asleep if he could. He wasn't good at getting out of bed, though it didn't take long to get him going. Just a cup of coffee and a wait, and then he'd be out of his zombie state and up and ready for the day.

This morning though, it seems coffee wouldn't be needed though.

A coy, sleepy smirk roused on his lips as he stared at the first thing he was greeted with in the morning, though it was unfortunate that the being of his desire was hiding her upper form with a shirt that was slipping down and over her, the lower bit of her body was still nice and bare for his wandering eyes to see.

Though he probably shouldn't have, he could help himself for adjusting his groggy position, leaning on an open hand and cooing out, "Well, I could get used to this."

The response was immediate.

His shirt hit him right in the face, purposely blocking his vision of his perfect and beautiful sight. As quickly as he could, he snatched it, tugging it down, frowning with sleepy disappointment to find that he was denied.

She took his discarded boxers and was already slipping out of the room.

He sighed, flopping over on his bed, letting his traitorous shirt lay loosely on top of him. His body jerked as he sniggered to himself, having caught a quick glimpse of the angry, flushed face of his babe, and that clear and perfect view of her round and pale rear.

"That really is something I could get used to," he purred out.

* * *

**I have some odd fetish about writing couples and their mornings together X) I don't know why**


	2. Breach

**Breach: the act or result of breaking; a violation of law, trust, faith, ect.; a gap in the wall**

She darted forward, rolling slightly and grunting slightly when her back hit the back of the couch, a little harder than she anticipated. Instantly, she braced herself, stiffening as she tuned out and listened. When nothing popped out at her, slowly, she shifted in her spot, peeking around, struggling see trhough the dark.

Nothing jumped out at her though.

Growling silently to herself, she narrowed her eyes, struggling to see anything in her shrouded apartment that would allow her to see her surroundings, as well as get a grounding on her status.

So far, nothing was on her side tonight. Not even the storm that raged outside that put them in this mess. She sighed to herself, frowning darkly at the childishness of this. How he thought of this, and what even convinced her to go through with it, it was beyond her.

Her namesake flashed through her apartment, illuminating it in an ethereal glow. Her eyes quickly looked over the den in one quick sweep, till it faded.

She grimaced when she didn't see her opponent.

Now she could only hope that she was as concealed as he was.

Slowly, with her hand gliding along the fabric of her couch, she rose up, walking unsteadily around; her eyes narrowed as she struggled to see and remember where everything was in the moment that was shown to her.

She didn't see the creeping form behind her, leaning on well-placed steps as a beaming smirk marred onto his features, his eyes gleaming eagerly. Unfortunately for her, he was shown a clear glimpse of her in the darkness.

A glimpse he was going to take full advantage of.

Her only warning was the slight creak in the floor before arms encased around her and a body pressed firmly against her. Unprepared, she tumbled forward, with that body following, her surprised intake cut off by a hard grunt as she hit the open, waiting crouch.

"Prompto!" she hissed out, wincing at the weight on her as she was pressed snuggly into the sofa, his deep laugh rippling in the air, his arms pulling her closer as he nuzzled the back of her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin through her pale strands of hair. "I win," he purred, pressing his lips against her. She huffed, twisting her body enough that she could elbow him mercilessly.

He grunted at that, leaning off her body and snuggling to her side, cornered between her and the couch rest. "Ouch," he grumbled.

"Serves you right for suffocating me," she grumbled, adjusting herself so that she was facing him. He sent her a pout, his arms laid lazily over her. Outside, the air rumbled to life, and lightning flashed again, brightening the den, and their features to them. Their hair glowed white in bright light, their eyes gleaming a sure silver, and their skin glowing in the flash. She was able to catch a glimpse of a smirk before they were left in darkness again.

Not long after though, she felt soft warm lips against hers, with hands roaming to pull her closer. Her own hands moved on their own, stroking his chest through the thin shirt he wore and over his shoulders to his hair, weaving her fingers through them expertly. She was thanked with a moan and air; he leaned back into skilled fingers, relishing the feel of them curling through his hair. She chuckled at this, shaking her head slightly. "You really aren't any different from a cat, you know," she teased.

He opened one eye at her, blinking at her curiously before he smirked a coy smirk at her. "I wouldn't mind," he mumbled out, his eye closing as his smirk got broader as he leaned a little more into her touch. "So long as I can rest in your bosom…?"

"…Prompto."

"Aw come on Light, how can you resist this face?"

"How can I resist what I cannot see?" she wondered, taking her hands out of his hair, earning a slight whine at that. She was sure that he was pouting at her from across the dark.

"Well, you can't resist me for very long anyway," he declared.

"And what makes you so sure?" she asked, resting her hands on his shoulders. She was pulled closer and she felt his lips upon her again, resting on her forehead, with his warm breath sweeping over her. she felt him smile against her skin as he mumbled out, "Because, I found a breach in your wall."


	3. Character

**Character: the features and traits of an individual and thing; reputation; qualities of honesty and courage; the focus and shaping of a story**

He breathed in, held it, and released, feeling all the tension leave his body, and loosening him just, just as he needed. He took a chance and peeked down at the light blonde haired, nearly white, boy that sat still and bored before him; thankfully though, he could see that there was a slight spark of curiosity. He felt himself grin at that.

No matter how vague, he had the boy's interest.

He was going to use it to the fullest.

"Now Ace," he started, leaning back and puffing out his chest. "I'm going to tell you a story—"

"About what?" Ace interrupted.

"I'm getting to that," Prompto insisted, giving the boy a weak glare.

"Well you're taking too long," Ace sighed, crossing his arms. Then he brightened, his eyes gleaming as he said excitedly, "Get to the part where Auntie kills the great, monster dragon Caius!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Prompto exclaimed, waving his hands at the kid. "You can't start a story with just action! It has to have a beginning first! Then, once that beginning is done, you're story is there, then, there will be action, and Light killing dragons… who said this was even a story about Light?"

Ace huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly as he glared at the blonde. "I want a story about auntie," he stated.

"But this is a tale about your handsome and awesome uncle Prompto."

"Uncle Cid said that your stories aren't good though, and Uncle Ignis too," the boy replied.

"Cid?" Prompto wondered, frowning. The only Cid he knew was… Prompto's eyes narrowed as a dark and childish pout came upon his face, and like Ace, he crossed his arms and sulked. "I don't like that man," he grumbled to himself. Even when Lightning agreed to be his, Cid Raines still had yet too give up on her completely, much to his annoyance.

And now he was upstaging him with his girlfriend's nephew.

Casting his serious eyes on Light's nephew he asked, "What does Cid say?"

"That your stories aren't true."

"They are! I'll have you know that 41% of the time, they are true."

"That's not even half," the intelligent child pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'll have you know that the made up stories are more fun that the real ones."

"But they don't exist or even happen!"

"That's the magic of it," Prompto insisted, tapping the side of his forehead. "They exist in your head! They can be whatever you want to be!"

"…I want a story about auntie."

"….you sure you don't want a story about uncle Prompto? He's had a pretty cool life too you know."

"Did you try to destroy the world for mom and risk becoming a monster?"

"Well… I helped the king wipe out a great threat before a war happened!"

"…auntie is so much cooler than you."

Prompto pouted at him, but then chuckled. "I guess she is, isn't she? Maybe that's why I fell in love with her in the first place."

Ace blinked at him, his head tilted to side, then he nodded. "Yeah, a lot of people seem to love auntie."

"Well, no matter how scary your auntie can be, you can always rely and trust her to do what she has to."

"Now tell me the story about her on the Lindblum!"

"Lindblum?"

"Uncle Cid told me, its his airship and auntie and the others used it for a while."

"…"

"Hey, you ok?"

"He has an airship?"

"Yep. Took me on a couple of rides too! It goes really high above the clouds!" Ace exclaimed, babbling on and on about all the other cool things Cid Raines showed off to the kid, and probably to Lightning herself.

"I hate that man. I really do," Prompto grumbled.

* * *

**Ace is one of the main heroes from FF Type-0 **

**X) I've always thought that when Serah and Snow have a kid, that kid's personality would be somewhat similar to Lightning's XD poor Snow. **

**In FF13, I found that the mostly likely man for Lightning is probably Cid Raines. For someone she didn't know that was in the GC as well, that was a pretty big reaction she had when he betrayed the l'Cie. I think they knew each other before the events of FF13, probably back when she was going to militia school. **


	4. Dot

**Dot: a small mark made with or as if, made with a pen; a speck; a period**

Her body was always fascinating. The feel of smooth skin, warm under his hands and snug against his own body. Her hair was thick and soft, the touch of it always light and tickling as it brushed against his skin; easily, he could tangle his fingers through them, feel the soft strands hug his fingers as he lightly pulled them through her hair.

There were marks on her skin as well. Scars from all the past battles were scabbed across her body; most were small, nicked places where bullets bit at her. He grimaced darkly as his fingers traced the rough skin of each and every scar he could find on the bare skin in his reach. With each of them, he tried to imagine where they came from, what extremes she had to go through. Did they hurt? Or did she even notice them? Did she snag them in the adrenaline of battle, unnoticed till the aftermath, or was she caught by surprised?

He could only guess and imagine with each one. He couldn't ask, he knew without asking that she wouldn't have the answer for each one. Unless the scar came out of a big event or episode that she felt was worth remembering, most scars came from dodging bullets and over weapons though, and after they healed, she brushed them off. There was nothing to remember for each and every scar.

Unlike him.

He remembered each and every scar he ever got. Mindful, she has more scars than he does. Being a sniper that always hangs in the back, hidden; scars were rare to come by for him. So each one that he does get, he remembers well.

His hand moved over her arm, coiling around her torso and pulling her close, his lips pressed against the back of her neck. Silently, he listened to her steady, easy breathing, feeling her own mellowed calm seep into him. Gradually, his eyes got heavier and heavier the longer he relished the sound of her breath, the feel of her presence. Finally, his eyes sealed themselves closed as he gave into the wariness of sleep, his hands resting over the marks and dots that skittered over her skin.

* * *

**it really must be a fetish of mine. i love writing lovers in the morning X)**

**and the reviews are multiplying! :DD  
**

**next chapter will be uploaded on the 21 or 22nd, a holiday special, as requested :)  
**


	5. Express

**Brace yourselves! It's a long one! For once X)**

* * *

**Express: to put into words, utter or state; so show, manifest, reveal; to set opinions and showing them through a form of art and/or literature; mail**

She grimaced darkly as she glared at the kitchen, wincing. It's been such a long time since she's actually cooked a meal. She used to do it all the time truthfully, and Serah started helping once she was old enough, and it got to a point where her sister took over completely as work swamped her.

Now, she finally has a chance and reason to put herself back in the kitchen.

Only now, she thinks it's been too long.

Lightning sighed, running a hand through her hair as she stared at the oven, listening to the tick of the alarm as the turkey inside brewed in its own juice and flavor. The turkey she was preparing was for their first anniversary, as well as a bit of a celebration for Christmas. It was, as Serah and Vanille put it, her first romantic Christmas.

Lightning grimaced at the term. She did enjoy the holiday, she really did, but by how those two were fawning over it… she found she could only grimace at the thought.

The upside, the two declared that they would ensure that she and Prompto would have the house to themselves and would be left alone the entire night. A slight, rare blush bloomed on her cheeks, and Lightning groaned, covering her face with her hands even though she was the only one in the house. It didn't help that she knew how their night would end, and that he would make sure of it.

Much to her surprise, they had been dating for about a whole year now, something she really didn't think would last, maybe even a month would have been pushing it. Only that month turned into two, then three, and then she realized, it has nearly been a full year. Both had ensured it. They weren't overly romantic, but they didn't forget or loose themselves in work. They always found time for each other, and that time together was always natural; enjoying each other's company and presence; or, usually by his doing, evening would be late for them, and the mornings even later, with both of them exhausted and unwilling to get out of the other's arms.

Mostly likely, this night will be no different, and they might not even get out of bed in the morning at all. Lightning blushed and shook her head to clear away such thoughts. She could just imagine how big his ego would get if he knew he affected her, even when he wasn't around. She wasn't going to humor him, at least, not that much.

A sharp chime caught her attention and Lightning slipped over to the oven, opening it and breathing the delectable small drafting out of the steaming turkey. Lightning grinned proud to herself, even if it has been a while, it looks like she still had it. Taking out the turkey and kicking the oven door close, she set it on the top and poking a meat thermometer through its flesh, checking the temperature. Satisfied with the results, she placed foil on it to keep it warm before turning off the oven. Once the fire down below was officially out, she'll put the turkey back in to ensure that dinner would stay nice and warm.

Satisfied that the turkey was in good hands, she checked the other side dishes. The green bean casserole looked good, the cheesy fries (one of his favorite foods) was done and waiting, probably might join the turkey in the oven in order to keep them warm.

And she had a bottle of champagne for the two of them to share. Lightning glanced at the bottle, still considering. Unlike him, she wasn't much of a drinker and didn't enjoy the taste of alcohol all that much, there were a few selective, picky fondness for some types that she found; but it wans't her preference to buy them unless it was a special occasion.

This, she had decided was special enough.

Their first anniversary and his own Christmas present personally from her. A home cooked meal, a bottle of alcohol, and probably some good sex later.

Lightning chuckled at the last one, her cheeks turning pink slightly. She probably has been hanging around him and Fang too much.

Oh well. Either way, the night was looking promising, just as she had hoped. Her work will be worth it for tonight.

Without alerting him about it, she took it upon herself to settle a little treat for them both, as well as a surprise for him.

And Serah had made the suggestion.

_"Nothing says love like a home cooked meal!"_

Truth to be told, she had started this, she was a little nervous and uncomfortable about it. She hasn't cooked since she was eighteen, and the skills she had before with cooking were replaced with the knowledge of becoming a soldier. Here, back in the kitchen after three years, she was awkward and out of place. Simply standing around, stirring, cutting, and cooking in general. It got to a point in life where it was Serah she always saw in the kitchen. For her to be here, using her own kitchen, it just felt wrong.

But this wrong was for their anniversary. She'd bare and get through it, soldiers always did.

But still… Lightning frowned slightly to herself. Serah was the better cook, and, unfortunately, Prompto has had Serah's cooking before. There was no way hers could come to a close comparison.

Why was she even bothering to cook?

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She was so excited and sure earlier, now it disappeared and was replaced with doubt.

She hated when she got so easily persuaded her opinions. Breathing in, she silently told herself that it would work out, that everything would be fine. Serah had always enjoyed her cooking, Prompto would too.

With that encouragement in her head, Lightning returned to the turkey, taking the bird and slipping it into the oven, along with anything else she preferred to stay warm; which was pretty much their whole meal.

Satisfied that dinner was finally done and now all that was needed was the man of the hour… and maybe a change of clothes at least if she didn't have time for a quick shower. Slipping into the hall, Lightning peeked at herself in the hall mirror, grimacing at the clothes she had on; a black, low cut shirt, her lightning pendent given to her from Serah, the wrists bands that she had on her arm, and a pair of faded and slightly torn jeans.

They were, in her opinion, not a very Christmas-y things to wear. She doubted she had anything in her wardrobe that would be. Her Guardian uniform? No. Not that.

Maybe Serah would have something, something that hopefully wasn't a dress. If it could be helped, she'd rather not wear a dress. Dresses were awkward to wear, and her fighting would be restricted. Not that she would need fighting here—

The chime of a bell interrupted her thoughts and Lightning cursed. Of all times to be early! The bell chimed again, continuing on in a merry turn she wasn't going to bother identifying. One last desperate glance at her wear, she decided it would have to do and answered the door, stopping him in time from pushing her door bell again.

"You're early," she grumbled out, shaking her head at him. Prompto merely grin at her from the cool Bodhum air around him, drafting into her house. "You look sexy," he replied, grinning as his eyes scoped up and down her form.

She pointed a stern finger at him. "After dinner," she stated.

He shot her a pout, but his eyes flickered up, amused delight filling them. Lightning frowned, following his gaze up and tensing. A mistletoe she didn't remember putting there hung coyly above.

Turning around sharply, she paled slightly when she that with her being too wrapped up in her cooking, she didn't notice that there were mistletoes placed above all the doors and entrances.

Her eyes narrowed, twitching in slight annoyance. Serah…

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her again a cold body as his voice snickered out, "What was after dinner? Oh, that! Well… you sure it's going to be?"

Lightning found that she could only blush; muttering curses in Pulse that Fang so kindly taught her.

* * *

Elsewhere at Lebreau's bar, Serah worked hard bringing drinks and joining the merriness of the night, laughing as Gadot and Snow struggled with who was manlier, Maqui and Yuj discussing new experiments they could try; and Fang trying to convince a drunk and loopy Vanille to drink some water.

"Here," Serah chuckled, placing a glass of clear liquid before the Oerbas.

Vanille took one glance, and pouted. "I on't ant ater," she slurred.

"Thank you," Fang said gratefully, taking the glass and sliding it towards the younger Oerba and sighing heavily. "Perhaps I should have joined Sunshine tonight; we could have played poker or something."

Serah quickly jumped at that. "Oh no! She's actually spending the night with Prompto." Serah grinned eagerly, "A romantic night. She planned it herself."

Fang perked up with interest. "Oh? Sunshine? Romantic?"

"I know!" Serah gushed, pressing her empty tray to her chest as she jumped up and down like a school girl. "Sis is finally growing up!"

Catching on with the excitement, Vanille jerked up, shouting, "Whoooooo!" But she was quickly cut off with a hiccup.

Fang threw back her head and laughed, "Sunshine romantic?" she repeated to herself, still laughing. "I didn't think such things existed!"

"Ohhhhh, hey Therah!" Vanille gushed, perking up as she stared her big eyes at Serah. "Wha do ye thin *hic* 'ight's re…reeiction to the mickitoes will be?"

Fang arced a confused brow at Vanille while Serah beamed impishly. "Priceless," the younger Farron declared, and both girls started giggling excitedly.

Though Fang was still confused and baffled. "Mickitoes?" she asked.

"Nothing," the chimed/hiccuped, still beaming mischievously.

* * *

**Personally, I like to think Lightning does have some cooking skills, at 13, Serah is a bit too young to cook food with the oven, and at 16, Lightning probably knew the basics around the kitchen, especially while their mother was bed ridden. When she got more into work, that's probably when Serah took over, and became the better chief of the two. **

**But I do admit, it is funny seeing Lightning struggling in the kitchen XD**

**About last week on my sister's birthday, I had cheesy fries for the first time. They went fast. I thought that it was probably one of Prompto's own favorite food, or could see him liking them. ;)**

**Lightning's clothes is loosely based off what she can wear in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, they are the clothes Aya Brea can where and there is a picture of Lightning wearing them, just as Aya Brea can where Lightning's outfit in The 3rd Birthday of the Parasite Eve.**

**Misoso inspired some of this with her fic, Revelations, in it, Prompto has a fascination with buttons of all kinds, including door bells. You guys should read it! Its amazing! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! :D**


	6. Fix

**Fix: to repair, mend; to put in order or make good condition; to make firm, stable**

She sat alone, stiff and cold in the night her mind flying as she processed everything that had happened.

Serah was gone, dead to the world. Despite what Serah had told her, she still blamed herself. She had expected Serah to pull through what had to be done; she didn't realize the cost of it though. A shudder went through her as she squeezed her eyes closed, struggling to keep the water from leaking through the corners of her eyes. Serah was gone and it was her fault. Her sister knew the risk and still took it like a true Farron; but how she could she have easily overlooked it though? How could she not realize she had been sending Serah to her death?

She sighed, slumping even more at all the self-accusations and blame going through her. Despite what Serah told her, it was her fault. She was dead because she sent her on a mission that she was never meant to be a part of, but then again, Lightning couldn't see anyone else really doing the job.

Hope had a future, a very successful future.

Sazh had a son to take care of.

Fang and Vanille were asleep and immobile.

And Snow was an idiot.

Then, Serah seemed like the only one that could do the job, just as she needed it to be done. She couldn't trust anyone else with it.

But with the cost having been so great…

She should have chosen a different person. If she did, Serah would still be alive, married, and starting the family she always wanted. She would have eventually moved on, settled with Snow and live a fulfilling life she always assumed that she was destined for.

"I'm so sorry Serah," she whispered to the air, not even caring even if she was heard. She felt it was still something she should say. To herself, Serah, and probably even Snow, Noel, and whoever else suffered because of her misjudgement.

"Who's Serah?" a voice piped. Lightning jumped slightly, turning to see one of her newest companions making his way over, two mugs in his hand. Blinking his curious violet blue eyes at her as he smiled down at her.

"It doesn't matter," she stated, turning and stared out and over the black city.

"You sure?" he wondered, setting himself down beside her, holding up a cup of dark liquid that steamed temptingly at her. Begrudgely, Lightning took the mug, tasting the warm, sweet liquid held inside, and humming contently as it warmed her insides.

"It's called hot chocolate!" Prompto informed, sipping his own.

"It is delicious," Lightning humored, resting her mug in her lap.

"So who's Serah?" he repeated, glancing at her.

Lightning shook her head, sending him a warning. "Just drop it," she said warily. "It doesn't matter who Serah is, not anymore. Besides, I doubt we'll be working that long together. There's no reason for any of us to get on a personal level."

He gave her a wide eyed look, paling slightly at her words. As she had expected of him from what she had learned in their past interactions, he reacted. Loudly.

"What do you mean by that? You came out of the crystal! You have wings and super strength! You're like an angel, who wouldn't want to have you around?"

Lightning shook her head again, releasing another sigh as she frowned at him. "I'm anything but an angel. I'm here only to protect the crystal and kill Caius. Afterwards, I'll go my separate way." She turned away, gazing at the black city and watching the flutter of white drift in the sky.

"Where would an angel go?" he wondered to himself.

"I'm not an angel," Lightning repeated with a dark grumble. "And I'll probably go back to sleep, if I can."

"Back to sleep?"

"Never mind. This is a time where my world was nothing more than a myth anyway. It doesn't matter. We'll be going our separate ways soon enough," she stated, more to herself than him.

Prompto frowned at her, staring at her in confusion since she wasn't making much sense to him. Shrugging it off, he swung his arm out, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her close. She went stiff under him, her eyes wide at the sudden motion. "Despite what you say or think," he started, "you're a part of our group now." He leaned his head against her, her hair tickling against his bare skin. "Try to rely on us a little more, kay? I know your guarding the crystal, but so are we, so we're all in this together. So get it through your head and used to it."

She blinked at that statement, finding herself relaxing slightly against him as she got used to the body heat. She really, truly doubted that it would turn out as he thought it did, with them all together through thick and thin.

She couldn't see how though. As soon as Caius was dead, she'd probably go to sleep as a crystal till Etro needed her again, or she'd go back to Valhalla, as Etro herself. She had seen it before, fal'Cie taking up a human form, becoming one with their l'Cie. Dysley and Cid Raines were perfect examples, even Caius sort of was, with Etro's heart inside him.

After this, she could become the new Etro, give the death goddess the strength she needed.

That was only if worse came to worse though. If it came to it, she would let Etro's soul reside in her and become the goddess, reborn in power, maybe even become a new person entirely. With Etro living by her heart, she could kill Caius without caution, and return to Valhalla, her second home and rule as the death goddess did.

But only if it came to that.

Either way, she couldn't see herself living on with Noctis, Prompto, or any of the others. This was her time or world at all.

But for the moment, with his arm slung around her, keeping her warm and close, she'd humor herself, humor herself into thinking the possibility that she might have a chance with this new, possible family. That she had a chance for a home and a place, among friends and a possible new family again.

Mindful, no one could ever replace her old family. Serah, Hope, the others… they'd never be replaced, no matter how hard these boys tried.

But their effort…

Lightning leaned into his warmth, sighing contently as she closed her eyes, eased to just letting her mind go blank as she enjoyed the warmth he gave off.

Their effort, she'd cherish.

* * *

**This is a bit of a tribute to one of the first Lightning and Noctis stories I thought of: Etro's Angel.**

**The story for it takes place after FF13-2 and is a bit of an AU to the ending. Caius won in Valhalla and Lightning is sent to Noctis's world to protect the last of Etro, which was the crystal that Noctis is guarding. **

**I was waiting for FF13 Versus to come out, get an idea on its plot before I got started. Only, it has yet to come out! :P Etro's Angel might come out on its own though anyway, it's still up there in my head and I plan on working on it with or without Versus. **

**Since Etro's Angel is primarily Lightning and Noctis, in this chapter, Prompto and Lightning are more friends, or Prompto trying to be friends X) the pairing might change in it, so we'll see. **


	7. Gawk

**Gawk: to stare stupidly; gape; an awkard, foolish person; to ogle **

Prompto huffed as he walked down the streets of Bodhum, completely alone, abandoned, discarded, rejected…

It was these facts that kept him in a dark slouch, a childish pout on his face.

Stupid Ignis, stupid Noctis, stupid Gladious…

Stupid wealthy people. What can they understand of the common folk? He's been around them long enough to know. He's been living without that pole up his ass to know how to loosen up and see the possibilities. Bodhum was, after all, the second best vacation spot next to Nautilus. Great beaches with great weather and the best fireworks in all of Cocoon.

It was the ideal vacation spot.

And the three of them wanted to spend it with work.

Pulse stupid work.

Well, unlike them, he wasn't chained down to such things, and he didn't need them to have fun. He actually had fun long before he met them, when he was all alone, on his own, getting by with just himself and his shadow…

Damn.

His thoughts were sweeping back to depressing things. Of course he'd be bothered now that he had a taste of what it's like to have people at your back.

Quickly, he perked himself up, straightening physically as he set a false, cocky grin on his face, his violet blue eyes gleaming as he casted coy glances at the people around him. Another nice thing about Bodhum, because of the warm weather, people always wore revealing clothes and the culture was nice and open, full of promising fun.

And it was all for him.

Pushing his friends into the back of his mind, he set out, taking in the sight of Bodhum, as well as its people, specifically the girls in their swimsuits. Prompto felt his false smirk grow true as he appreciated the view.

Even if he had a day all to his lonesome self, it doesn't matter.

He had just as much entertainment here, maybe even more. He wouldn't be chained down with restrictions now. He wasn't around celebrities right now and wouldn't be embarrassing them, just as Ignis always fears.

He was his own man now, doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

A flash of color caught his eye and Prompto paused, turning his gaze upon it, blinking at the sight.

_Lebreu's Bar_, a quant, flashy little place standing proud on the beach side. Colors of all kind, welcoming and assuring seemed to beckon him over. With an easy shrug and a light step of curiosity, he headed for it, easily slipping into the quant place, already finding it full of a good crowd. Brightening at the sight of it, it's easy air taking an affect and grasping him into its calming web that was the atmosphere. Looking around and taking in the crowd, Prompto seated himself at the bar, nodding approvingly.

He'll have to remember this place. So far, it was looking good.

"What'll you have?" a feminine voice, immediately catching his attention. Turning to the bar tender, seeing a nicely tanned girl with thick black hair, dressed in loose, easy blue tunic stood, smiling kindly at him.

"I'll have a shot," he declared, giving her a smug grin.

"A bit early isn't it?" she mused, dunking under the counter and grasping the cup and alcohol.

"It's never too early," he replied coyly.

She blinked at him, and then giggled, a knowing look flickering into her eyes. "I can think of one person who would disagree with you," she mused, mostly to herself as she poured his glass and slid it over.

"Oh?" he probed, urging her on.

"Very picky about their alcohol, and I don't think I've ever seen them drunk ever," she went on, leaning against the bar counter, her head tilted to the side as she stared up.

Then her gaze flickered back to him, or more past him, before they refocused on him, giving him one last grin. "I'd avoid her if I were you. You seem like a sort of guy she hates." Then she laughed, "You may even be a bit too similar to Snow."

Before he could ask what she was even talking about, she drifted away. Prompto's eyes followed her, quickly focusing on the next customer to come to the bar. The sight of this newcomer was the last he expected. It was a soldier, probably a part of… what was it? PSICOM? He had heard of that military, but he had thought their uniform was… darker.

Not that the uniform was really catching his attention. It was more of who was wearing the white and brown uniform. To his surprise, it was a woman, a woman soldier. Prompto hasn't met many soldiers in his life, but never has he come across a woman that was in the military. She had a face of a soldier, stern and strict, but everything about her shouted out of place with the job she worked for.

Her frame and build was thin and looked delicate, though her forearms did look quite sturdy; her skin was a lovely pale shade, at least, compared to most of the people here in Bodhum; and her hair! It was pink! Never in his life had he seen pink hair that worked out so naturally. The few that did dye their hair pink always looked a little odd but with her, it looked real. And thanks to that real pink looking hair, it framed her face perfectly, shaping it into a soft heart shape; though the piercing glares of her blue green eyes were a harsh contrast to that soft looking face. Just below her face, he caught sight of a dark colored pendent, subtly shaped like a lightning bolt. He arced a brow at her, watching as she leaned against the counter, calling out.

The bartender he had talked to earlier easily moved over, hardly intimidated by the woman as the two easily made conversation. Listening in on them with half an ear, Prompto focused the rest of his attention on the woman, his eyes zeroing in on the black band she had on her arm and the odd hilt of a gun, or at least, he thought it was a gun. He couldn't really tell while it was in the halter—

"What."

He jerked at the cold, husky voice sent his way. Looking up, his gaze met the icy ones of the woman he was eyeballing. Offering her a warm smile, he said smoothly, "Just wondering about your weapon."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then turned away with a scoff.

And Prompto nearly fell out of his seat. Gripping the counter and keeping his mouth close so he wouldn't stutter like an idiot, prompt quickly readjusted himself, fighting off a baffled pout. She blew him off. There was actually a woman that came to a bar that wasn't looking to get hooked up. What in the world is wrong with this place?!

Composed, he waited it out, listening intently this time to the conversation that the soldier and bartender were having, this time, a plate of food was set before her.

"So Hope will be joining the GC?"

"That's the apparent idea," the woman stated flatly. "Amodar is looking forward to it, and strings will be pulled so that we are working together."

"So you'll be a mentor for sure," the bartender mused. "Looking forward to it?"

"I can't deny that I'm both excited and nervous." The soldier paused, turning away to stare out a window. "Hope'll be the youngest there, and already is ahead of all the other recruits."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" the bartender wondered.

"Not entirely. At least, not with your peers or age group. The higher ups will be pleased and impressed, but there is as much risk of displeasure as well as admiration for Hope among his own peers. It'll be hard handling them if he is successful."

"Well, there's you, Amodar, and Rygdea; I think Hope will be ok."

"Did Snow mention to you where he is taking Serah?"

"Ah, they didn't tell you where they wondered off to again?"

"They have this crazy idea that I'll bomb the scene."

"Would you?"

"…Maybe."

The bartender laughed, while Prompto was left slightly confused. Hope? Snow? Serah? Who were all these people? Girls? Did he hit on a lesbian by chance? He casted another glance at her and her lithe frame. It would explain why she regarded him so coldly…

The bartender left, leaving the woman alone with her meal, and Prompto decided to push his luck one more time.

Putting on his infamous lady killer smile, he slipped up alongside her, smirking sexily at her. Only she ignored him as she ate. Not entirely satisfied with that, he voiced smoothly, "Hey."

She glanced at him, a dark frown on her face and said, "Can you stop staring at me, it's creepy."

Ouch. Strike one.

"How could I deny such a beauty though?" he offered huskily as he watched her closely. He had to be careful, or he'd lose her. It wasn't often that he was put in this situation. All the women he's met loved attention, this one should be any different.

Besides, all women loved being compli—

"If this continues I will arrest you for sexual harassment."

Strike two.

"Aw, no need to be so cold, just make a conversation you know," he purred out.

"A conversation needs two people that want to talk. Right now, I don't want to talk to you."

Strike three.

Prompto sighed. It couldn't be helped he guessed. He might as well go before he really got in trouble. Offering her one last suave grin to make up for his startling defeat, he rose up to leave; just as the bar doors burst open.

"Hey Light!" a voice called and Prompto looked up to see a young with white hair and bright green eyes running up to the two of them. Prompto couldn't help but smirk at the boy's foolishness, this chick was going to eat him alive—

"Hey Hope," the soldier chimed, opening an arm to let him for a one armed hug, leaving the blonde beside them to gawk, his violet blue eyes wide with disbelief. The soldier, Light, face melted, the coldness all gone as she smiled an enchanting smile, drawing all attention to herself easily. The boy that had his arms around her easily and eagerly began to speak, talking on and on while the soldier listened, her arm still loosely around his shoulder in a one arm hugged. And Prompto was purposely ignored, left baffled at the sight before him.

You've got to be kidding him.

* * *

**I remember from what I read up on Prompto, it mentioned that he had joined Noctis's group pretty recently and is still pretty new with them, and probably still isn't use to their way of life. **

**Usually from what I've always seen in fanfics, Prompto and Lightning usually always meet through Noctis. Hopefully, this'll be a nice change. **

**Since it seems that Noctis's kingdom bans gun and Prompto is the only one, I'd imagine a gunblade would be a pretty weird sight.**

**Out of everyone in NORA, I'm sure the one that Lightning could tolerate the most was Lebreau. **


	8. Height

**Height: extent or distance upwards; the distance between the lowest and the highest of a person standing upright; considerable or great altitude or elevation**

Neither turned their gaze away from the other, both intense and daring on each side. One glared, while the other smirked, with a really intense and playful stare. The glaring eyes narrowed as a growl rippled out, "For the last time Prompto, we're the same height."

That smirk only grew as a challenge flickered in his violet blue eyes, "And I'm saying Light, that I'm taller. Men are always naturally stronger and taller than the women."

A dangerous glint flared in her eyes, making her all the more appealing despite the warning bells going off in his head.

Between them, a very uncomfortable Snow piped out, "You're both pretty average, and maybe just a little, slightly below—"

"Stay out of it!" they both snapped, though Lightning snarled even louder.

Snow drew back, hands up and wary.

"Come on Light, your realistic, it's natural that men are physically better than women," after a quite pause, he added, "And mentally."

Anger sparked and flashed in her eyes, and the warning signals rang inside. He ignored them, still grinning confidentially. "Alright Highwind," she growled, "let's see who is taller. Snow!" She rounded on him, and the taller, brawnier man quickly perked up, sending Prompto a slight glare before focusing on Lightning.

"Measure us," she ordered, grabbing Prompto and dragging him over. "Uh, stand back to back then."

They did as they were told, Lightning scowling while Prompto beamed confidently. Snow narrowed his eyes, peering at them and nodding at what he saw. "Alright, Prompto is taller by an inch."

"WHAT?!"

"HAA! IN YOUR FACE!"

"CAN IT HIGHWIND! ITS BECAUSE OF YOUR HAIR!"

"Aw, I knew you liked my hair," Prompto cooed.

"RAAARRGHH!"

"That's it," Snow muttered, slowly creeping away before he got the end of Lightning's flying and raging fist. "I'm gone."

Hopefully he'll still see Prompto for next week.


	9. Injury

**Injury: harm or damage that is done; a form or instance of harm; wrong or injustice done**

His blood was cold and his body stiff, staring disbelieving at the sight. No, the impossible sight, it was impossible, it had to be impossible. This wasn't happening, this wasn't before him; it was a bad dream, that had to be it.

But the light, shy hand touching his elbow woke him and he turned, staring just as wide eyed down at the younger Farron, seeing her just as scared and worried as he was; though, despite the shock and unease, she calm about it, the only indication that showed was the tremor going through her body and the lost look in her wide eyes.

It clicked that she was just as scared as he was.

Shakily, he reached out, pulling her into a one arm hug. Still shaking, she leaned heavily on him, staring up through the window at the impossible sight, a sight he didn't think he would ever see, and a sight he never wanted to see.

Lightning lay before them, portrayed through a window, sound asleep, or so it seems. Bandages were wrapped around her, slightly stained in some places; her head that lay slump to one side; her arms resting above the ivory sheets, slouch on top of her. There were wires and tubes hooked up to her, reading her pulse and each breath she took.

"What happened?" he managed to croak out.

"An accident," was all Serah could whisper. "There was a big fight and a wild hoverbike, all I could make out was that Sis pushed someone out of the way…"

Prompto felt numb.

"What did the doctors say?" he urged, his voice surprisingly calm despite his own tremors.

"She'll live," Serah seemed to sigh out, "but they don't know when she'll wake, she hit her head pretty good…"

"Can I…?" he asked weakly.

Just as Serah opened her mouth, her cell buzzed, calling her attention and drawing her away. His only answer he got was a nod before she slipped down the hall, small, shy tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes as she took out her phone. The last thing he heard before he slipped into Light's room was Serah uttering, "Oh Hope..."

Inside the room itself, the smell of blood and medicine filled his nose, to a point he almost went back out. Steeling himself, he ignored the smell as best as he could, he slowly moved to her side, towering over her still, sleeping form on the hospital bed. He breathed in shakily as he set himself down on her bed, clumsily taking her hand in his. It scared him just how limp her hand was. Listening to her breath and the steady beep of the heart monitor was his only assurance to this odd feeling of holding her hand. Licking his lips, he ran his thumb over the back of her hand, squeezing it slightly and half expecting her to squeeze back.

Nothing happened though. Her fingers stayed limp in his.

Tearing his gaze away from her hand, he stare up at her face, grimly noting that she looked paler than usual, her hair was in array, and he could see bits of smeared blood on her face, though most of it was wiped away. His free hand rose up, lightly touching the small bit of missed blood and running his thumb over it, removing it from her skin. Those fingers then moved up, tangling in her hair and resting there, simply enjoying the feel of her soft strands around his hand. Pressing his palm down, it fell down, cupping her cheek, feeling the face fit perfectly in his hand.

The only thing that was missing was the sea green eyes staring back at him, confirming and soothing him from all his sudden worries and fears. But they were closed, leaving him lost and unsure, while she simply slept on, scarcely aware of him.

"Hey Light," he whispered, "it's me, Prompto." He cracked a wary grin at her, only to drop it when nothing happened. Clearing his throat, he went on. "That's… that's pretty crazy. Taking on a charging bike… what were you thinking?!" he grumbled at her, his voice rising slightly.

Still no response.

He sighed, going on reluctantly. He had heard that people in a coma could hear and possibly understand, and Light was in a bit of a coma, wasn't she? "I, I don't know what the situation really was, Serah didn't give me the full details… I don't even want to know. If I did, I might… if I found out who was responsible, I would have grabbed Noct and the gang and…" his voice died slightly, a humorless chuckle raking through him. "You'd disprove of that, wouldn't you? I can already hear you nagging about getting into fights…"

He casted another look at her, slightly frustrated, slightly lost to see that there wasn't even a twitch. His thoughts turned dark with blame and he scowled darkly, tightening his grip on her hand. "This bastard you saved, he's grateful, isn't he? He's aware that you're… that you… he's aware, isn't he? He came, didn't he? To thank you? If he hasn't, I, I'll go get him. I'll force him on his knees, get him to realize that he would have been like this, or worse if it wasn't for you…"

Silence.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I might just end up punching his nose in. if he moved or, wasn't involved, you wouldn't be like this. We'd be having a romantic dinner, ramon and soda, maybe popcorn with a movie…sleeping in late."

He squeezed her hand again.

"Wake up Light," he pleaded, "I know you're not gone, but you're not exactly here either. I… I don't know where you are, but, you plan on coming back, right? You'll come back sometime, right?"

The fingers in his hand twitched weakly and Prompto's heart nearly soars. Before he could get ahead of himself, he settled it all into a beaming smile, his grip on her hand as sure as ever. "I'm here Light," he whispered. "I'm here."

Her eyelid twitch and shifted as she slowly roused herself back to the world of the living, with him watching intently as she slowly woke. He didn't get a chance to see her eyes, for she kept them closed and hidden. But he did hear her speak.

"Prompto," she uttered weakly.

"Yeah?" he whispered, leaning forward slightly.

"You talk too much."

He laughed quietly at that, relief surging through him as he beamed, shy tears peeking out of the corner of his eyes. Leaning forward, he rest his head against her side, his hair tickling her arm. "I'm here Light," he whispered to her. She simply sighed, her fingers coiling around his weakly.

* * *

A sharp click of a lock was heard in the empty house and the door flew open soon after. In the doorway, Lightning stood firm and tired, with a grinning, lopsided Prompto leaning heavily on her. Breathing in, Lightning braced herself, taking as steady steps while partly dragging Prompto with her. Clumsily, he stumbled with her, constantly knocking and shoving his weight on her with the high risk of toppling her. With the injured arm, set in a secure sling at his side, that was the last thing she wanted.

"Prompto," she hissed, bracing herself at his sudden weight.

"Hm?" he hummed, his face buried into her hair. He blinked sleepily, heavy on the drugs the doctors gave to him and barely noticing that he was making things harder on Lightning; though he did notice one very important factor.

"Light," he whispered urgently.

"What Prompto?" she grumbled, grunting as she set them both up into a stand.

"You smell like vanilla!" he cooed excitedly, sloppily nuzzling her. "Have you been baking?" he pressed, half laughing at his own joke.

Lightning simply sighed. "Come on, lets get you to bed so you can sleep this off."

"I don wanna."

"Prompto."

"Light! You look so pretty!" he exclaimed, pointing at a painting that Serah had snuck onto the wall.

"...Prompto, that's my grandfather."

"Oh...well he's pretty," he slurred, slumping on her again. Lightning rolled her eyes, adjusting her hold on Prompto, and mindful of his arm, she dragged him to the stairs. It was a situation like this where she wished her home wasn't two story. Well, then again, worse come to worse, she could just dump him on the couch. Not as comfortable, but it would do.

At least for her patience. And if this did continue on, he was going to sleep by himself tonight.

"Hey Light," he mumbled out.

"What," she growled.

"Can you sleep with me?"

Lightning paused, seriously considering his words. By the way he said it, his voice shy and uncertain, almost small like an unsure child, scared of asking their parents about something. It didn't sound sexual at all. Glancing up at him, she found his face hidden by her hair, resting in those tangled strands, possibly almost asleep. Licking her lips, Lightning said, "I'll stay with you till you fall asleep."

She felt his pout against her. "Noooooo," he whined, "I wanna sleep with youuu."

"Someone has to make dinner Prompto."

"But I'm not hungry."

"You say that now."

He simply pouted, leaning off balance slightly, Lightning quickly straightened them. Leaning back on him slightly, her head resting int he crook of his neck and staring down at his sling. "I'll be here when you wake up," she whispered gently.

Prompto grumbled something, and that was the only warning Lightning got before he fell forward, dragging her with him. Acting instinctively, Lightning allowed herself to hit the floor, Prompto falling on top of her. Lightning hissed when his weight collapsed on her, pressing the air out of her it seems. Grunting in discomfort, she pushed against his body, gasping for breathe when she was able to get enough of him off.

"Prompto," she managed out. The said blonde hummed, shifting slightly as he struggled to rouse himself. His injured arm moved slightly and he cringed at that, nearly falling on Lightning again. Wincing, he held himself up with one arm, somewhat relying on the arms that Light had on his chest.

Opening his eyes, he blinked lazily as their position slowly clicked in his hand. A grin spread over his face as he swayed slightly. "Have I ever told you how much I love this position?" he purred out, more like slurred.

Lightning lightly smacked him, blushing with a light scowl on her features, making the loopy blonde chuckle as he slowly lowered himself till he was laying on top of her, cuddling slightly. Ignoring him, Lightning glanced up to see her room just down the hall. They were almost there.

Tapping him, she reasoned, "Come on Prompto, we're almost there."

He merely groaned at her, his face pressed against her collarbone.

"Wouldn't you rather be in bed?" she tempted.

His violet blue eyes slid open, slowly considering it. "M'kay," he mumbled, rolling off her. Lightning quickly took the chance to jump up, reaching down, she grabbed his good arm and hauled him up. He whined slightly at the sudden movement, slumping heavily on her and allowing her to drag him to their room (even if she has yet to acknowledge it). Turning him around, she dropped him on the bed.

Prompto winced when he bounced, giving her a pout. "Aren't you going to tuck me in?" he grumbled.

Lightning rolled her eyes, but slipped up, tugging his shoes off and tossing them aside. Pulling the sheets out from under him, she jerked them up and slowly brought them down, allowing the air beneath to even them out. Moving forward, she pressed her lips on his brow, the action relaxing him more than it should. "Go to sleep," she whispered, her lips dancing over his skin. His good hand jerked out, grasping her wrist tightly. "Aren't you going to sleep with me?" he grumbled.

Lightning peered down at him coolly before drawing away and moving around the bed and settling in with him, pulling him close so he rested in the nook of her neck, with her head on top of his. Her hands shifting about, weaving through his hair soothingly. Prompto completely slumped against her, his good arm sneaking under her torso and holding her.

"Night Light," he mumbled, snickering groggily at the joke.

She rolled her eyes but allowed a small smile to bloom. "Night Prompto," she whispered.

* * *

**I have thought about maybe Prompto got into an accident, but when I think about it, I don't see hospitalized Lightning too often, so I thought I would give it a go. **

**Personally, I could see it working either way, so I decided to treat you guys to having two stories in one chapter, injured Lightning and injured Prompto.  
**

**...i might do a loopy lightning sometime too X)  
**


	10. Jealous

**Jealous: feeling resentment towards another, specifically a rival **

It was one thing if Noctis was flirting, at least, his friend knew that he would beat him to a pulp if he made a move on his girl, that is, if he could get there first. He's seen it happen before. Some lowlife pervert reaching out and touching her ass and before he could even rise to her defense, she was smashing his face in. Neither him or Noctis were that safe. It was a blow on his pride, but it also boost it in a sense, it wasn't that often that he had such a strong woman bend to his will (or so he kept telling himself).

Only, this problem was irking and annoying. Currently, _his _Lightning was mingling with her comrades in Guradian Corp.

Only it wasn't the regular recruits asking her advice, superiors compliments her success so far; no, it was someone that she knew in the Academy, back in her military school that she joined when she was sixteen. Back in a life he hardly hears much about.

A life the man next to her probably knew better than anyone.

The man's name was Cid Raines. Prompto's knowledge of him was just as limited as her past in the Academy; but he did know for sure, next to him and another named Rygdea, Lightning grew up with them both in the Academy, with those two her senior. They saw sides of her he was sure he didn't. They saw her grow and flourish in a way he didn't get a chance to.

And they could walk up to her easily with a smile and even lightly flirt and tease her without even getting punched or glared at. Sure, she scowled and huffed, but most of the time, she had an easy, fond smile on her face, her eyes reliving a time only she could see and the other two would understand.

To say in the least, Prompto was irked. Cid Raines, her familiar, easily receiving her smiles after who knows how many years, in just one minute, while it took him nearly a year to get her to smile.

He just made her laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered darkly, tightening his grip on his beer bottle as the glared at the two, or more specifically, Raines.

"I think it's fair," Ignis piped.

"No one's asking you," Prompto grumbled.

"Well, while you were wooing her, she has seen you with more than enough women, and even to a point she was a little jealous when she was considering you."

"How do you kno—"

"Anyone could tell just by looking into her eye, and besides, how else would you explain her sudden fits of rage?"

"Oh," was all the blonde could utter, though he still sulked darkly at the sight. So he had made Lightning jealous, he did get that sense every now and then, she would appear out of nowhere sometimes, her fist raised and just as it clicked, he was on the ground, his nose almost broken while she stopped away, cursing and yelling at him over her shoulder. He remember sometimes going after her, even if it caused him more pain.

That also explains why Hope kept giving him the evil eye.

And now it seemed like she was getting back at him. Though he was mature enough not to bomb the scene, tell Cid off, whisk her away and give Light her own lesson and perfectly clear about how he felt about her with other men; that still didn't stop him from simply glaring and sulking.

He was sure Ignis rolled his eyes at him at one point, before leaving him altogether, perhaps looking for Serah or maybe even Stella; those two women, besides Lightning herself, seemed intelligent enough to hold a humoring conversation for four eyes.

A few times, Raines glanced his way with Lightning nodding to him, and every time their eyes met, Prompto couldn't help but give the man a dark, smug look. So what if Raines was taller, broader, more successful, and older? Prompto not only had his to kill for looks, he had _Lightning_.

And Lightning would never stray. It was one of many perks that he appreciated about her. She didn't have much interest in other men, even he would admit that their relationship was a miracle; and she would never look at someone else or treat them as she did with him. Even with her family, each member was treated differently and equally cherished.

Take that Raines!

He'd always be special to Lightning, and Raines would never get the same treatment that he does.

The thought made him smug, and almost improved his mood, almost.

Cid Raines flashed him a confident smile as he nodded to Lightning, and left her side finally, going to mingle with other guests, possibly Amodar. Prompto glared at his back the whole way, not even noticing his girlfriend's presence till she spoke.

"Are you sulking?" she stated bluntly, hands on her hips as she peered at him, her brow up skeptically.

"Yes," he admitted grouchily, "yes I am."

She shook her head at him, leaning forward; she kissed the pout right off his lips. Within seconds, Cid Raines was gone from his mind altogether. Resting against him, she murmured softly, "I think I've mingled enough tonight."

Prompto smirked into her hair. "It's a good thing you're never one for parties," he mused, slipping his arms around her smugly, silently making sure every man that was interested knew.

This was his woman after all, even if she was abusive at times.


	11. Kite

**Kite: a light frame covered in material, used to fly on the wind; small birds in the hawk family; a person that preys on others, a sharper, gambler**

Out of all the Valentine dates Prompto has been on, this one probably won the prize as being the oddest one yet; especially for one to have on Valentine's Day.

All the past dates, they were either out partying, having a relaxing stroll, or even hanging in bed in the early morning sleeping or making love, maybe even share a great breakfast together.

This, this was different. Not unpleasant, but… different.

…and maybe just, maybe, a little intimidating.

"You sure he's not going to, you know, eat my fingers or something?" he couldn't help but ask, wary as he watched the skies.

Lightning chuckled beside him, surprisingly patient as he stood next to him, also watching the skies. "I can assure you, Prompto, so long as you wear that glove, you'll be fine," she eased, raising her arm a little, "here they come, I hope you're ready."

"I am," he declared, though his voice was a little shaky.

"I told you you should have gotten the kestrel."

"But I like kites," he insisted.

She merely shook her head, her brow furrowing in concentration as a large bird swooped in, landing on her arm and curling its larger, thick, black claws around her wrist, offering a dead snake to her, mutilated mercilessly by those claws, making Prompto grimace slightly at the sight; though Lightning herself was hardly bothered, rewarding the bird with meat as she took the snake.

Fidgeting nervously, Prompto kept his eyes on the skies, searching for his own bird and dreading whatever kill it would bring. All the while, he silently reminded himself that after this, things would get better.

Some strings were pulled and Amodar had pretty much ordered Lightning to get a week off. Prompto was quick to take up the chance for some quality time and was eslastic when Lightning suggested they spend their week up in a cottage on Bodhum's outskirts. Prompto could see it all, just the two of them, alone, on the outskirts of Bodhum. They could go swimming, ride their rented chocobos along the beach, they could waste a day sleeping, making love, and all that other fun stuff with no calls from work or interruptions from friends.

Only the first thing Lightning, being the "romantic" that she was, wanted to do was falconry.

The idea sounded cool, and after getting their first designated birds, they set out with their chocobos, trail riding till Lightning found the perfect spot. A great view of the countryside, with a cool bird riding on his wrist, and his girlfriend at his side; things couldn't get better.

Only after did they release the birds did Prompto get a little nervous.

He wasn't looking forward to seeing whatever kills his bird brought, and if, when it landed, how sharp those talons were.

What if they punctured through the glove?

"Here it comes," Lightning voiced, spotting his diving kite. "Keep your arm steady."

Prompto braced himself, keeping his arm up and firm as the bird swooped in, easily landing on his arm with a small song bird in its claws. His body seemed to move on its own as he took the small bird, rewarding the kite with a piece of meat.

Then, it suddenly clicked in his head.

"I did it," he whispered to himself, his mind blown with shock and awe. He did it. he just mastered the bird to bring him food, he has the bird on his arm, it landed on his arm like it was the most natural thing!

"Yep," Lightning eased her ivory chocobo alongside his, nodding to him with humored pride in her eyes. "You did pretty well for a first timer."

"I did falconry!" he couldn't help but chirp, struggling to keep himself contained so he wouldn't rustle up the kite.

Lightning shook her head and scoffed. "Beginners," she muttered, turning her chocobo around. "Come on Prompto, least take these raptors back and have that ride along the beach, the sun will be setting soon after all."

"I just did falconry!" Prompto repeated, till high on the rewarding fact that not only did he still have his arm, but a raptor landed on his arm!

Lightning sighed, casting an emphasized glance at the raptor on her own arm. "It's going to be a long night," she mused.

* * *

**Not really that much valentines-y, I know. But I felt like writing something with birds and falconry came to mind. Now I have never done it before and I just wrote out what I thought were the basics of it.  
I'm pretty sure I'd be doing the same thing Prompto would be doing as well X) **

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	12. Limit

**Limit: a boundary or bound, as of a country, area, or district**

Prompto was relaxing on the couch when Lightning flew in, the door bursting open and shuddering close behind her. The blonde jumped reflexively, peeking over the couch and looking up at the pink haired soldier, only to see a blur go by and stomp her way up the stairs, a string of curses in some language he didn't know flew out of her lips. And then it was followed by a promising slam of a door and the house was uneasily quiet.

Prompto sat stiffly, waiting for something, considering the possibilities.

The door was there, he could sneak out and leave; he could wait and see if she came down herself; or go up and see what happened, and risked being yelled at for breaking into her home, again.

In his honest defense, he just liked being in her home. It was simple and open, never crowded with people, especially since Serah moved out. It was a good place to be if there was ever a moment he wanted to be away from the guys. Or away from anyone really. Despite the owner's scary appearance, her home was warm and welcoming, open to all, even if she herself didn't give that impression. Here, he could naturally relax.

At least till she got home.

And she was home much earlier than she should be.

And was obviously upset.

Or just angry.

Prompto gulped, glancing back at the door considerately. Flee or risk getting a beating or yelled at from an upset Lightning with a well known violent temper.

The door was tempting, but the quiet that came from above was concerning. Prompto sighed, getting up and carefully making his way up the stairs. What gentleman was he ignoring a distressed damsel? Even if she was violent, scary, and beautiful.

Slowly, he walked up the steps, tensing every time a step groaned and creaked under his weight, half expecting Lightning to burst out and snarl at him. But she never came out.

When he reached the top, he turned to Lightning's door, which was conveniently the closest to the stairs. Reaching out, he turned the knob and carefully pushed the door open, peeking in.

He saw Lightning slumped on her large, queen size bed, her back facing him. Licking his lips, he stepped in; she didn't twitch.

Boldly through a soft whisper, he said," Lightning?"

She moved a little, her head tilting back before it slumped back to its original position, not responding to him.

Feeling it safe, or some what safe, Prompto crept closer, peering down at the woman in the bed. Lightning had shed off her ivory vest and the brown turtleneck underneath, leaving her in her brown skirt and a black tank top, revealing enough skin to tempt him. Even more so with her hair a wild mess, sprawled all around her.

But this wasn't a time to be tempted.

This was a time to be a friend.

Sitting himself on the bed, his back lightly pressed against her own. The natural warmth of her soaked through their clothes, seeping into him, a feeling he did like and enjoy. Glancing back down at her, seeing her eyes tightly closed, her breathing slightly sharp, but he could see that he was trying to even it out.

"Light?" he tried again.

She sighed, murmuring tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just hanging, you know," he offered lightly, shrugging sheepishly. "What about you? What you doing home so early?"

She groaned, her hand rising up and weaving through her hair, her lips curled down in a frustrated frown. "Work was just..."

"Just?"

"It was tiring today. I decided to head home early, I'm not needed."

Prompto frowned, carefully considering the situation. It wasn't often that Lightning had trouble with work, but when she did, usually was because she was dealing with accusations. By how she was, it must had been ones of those days.

Hesitantly, he placed his hand on her shoulder, relishing the warm, smooth skin below his palm and gently rubbing it with his thumb. "Were they giving you a hard time again?" he asked.

Lightning peeked up at him through a single, blue green eye, looking very tired and worn, before it closed and she turned away, content with his caress. Prompto didn't say anymore, simply letting himself relax as well, stroking up her arm, and enjoying the feel of her skin, even the few, small scars he came across. A small shudder raked her body as thoughts swelled and drifted in her mind, her eye lashes twitched as she silently coped with the stress.

"It'll get better," he eased, rubbing her arm soothingly, stilling all her shivers. "It'll get better."


	13. Medieval

**Medieval: the style of the Middle Ages; old fashioned**

He supposed he should count himself lucky. He, the most unlikely of all the men in the court, with his family gone with a debt left for him; was engaged to Lady Farron.

The infamous Lady Farron.

The Farron that had enough wealth and power to be a princess, no queen even, only if Noctis wasn't prince and his family was crowned royalty. In all honesty, Farron should have been engaged to Noctis. His father, the king, should have pressured his son into marrying Lady Farron.

Only, unlike most, he was lucky enough that his father was a good man, and loved his son enough that Noctis was going to get away with marrying Lady Stella. It was presumed then that Lady Farron would have married to Lord Raines.

Only to surprise the world that she was engaged to him, Lord Prompto Highwind. A close friend of the crowned prince, but possibly the poorest lord in the whole court.

Promtpo grimaced, adjusting his suit, bracing himself for their first meeting.

In truth, he should count himself lucky. He had heard that Lady Farron was very beautiful, and he would be inheriting her wealth and power.

The world would have been brighter of this didn't mean that not only would he be giving up his bachelor days, but his future wife would be Lady Farron. Just as she was powerful and beautiful, it was well known that she was far from any average Lady of the court. She was frightening and mysterious; her eyes were said to be colder than winter, and seemed to pierce any fool's soul that met them; and it was said that her nature was just as ruthless.

Lady Farron wasn't an average court woman, bowing to just any man; only those that she respected, or so he heard. Some even whisper that she wouldn't bow to the king if she didn't respect or agree with him.

And she was powerful enough to get away from it.

And she was a merciless, silver tongued politician as well.

A wife that might be a little too much for any man. She could be overbearing and too intimidating; it was more likely they were going to collide and pleasant would be the last thing their relationship would be. The only reason he was so "fortunate" was because their fathers were close friends and made the arrangement. The only thing to interrupt the arrangement was for Noctis to seek her hand; only another maiden had his.

Just the thought brought a headache. Prompto ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he looked about the mingling people, looking for his fiance among the women and men of the ball.

They were both invited to the same ball, and, though he wasn't sure about Lady Farron herself, he was going to take this chance to, at the very least, see the woman he was being chained too.

So far, no one popped up, no one matched with what he heard about Lady Farron. Every woman in the room looked the same, held themselves the same, wearing gowned and smothered in make up, their hair pinned and coiled up high, making it look very heavy on their heads. Most usually had men at their sides, some their husbands, or their escorts.

None of them were searching the crowd like he was, too lost in their own world or with other guests.

He was starting to wonder if Lady Farron would even show.

"This is just going to be a waste of the evening," he murmured to himself, scowling slightly.

"It really is," a deep, husky voice purred out, making him jump slightly.

Turning around, Prompto peered out into the shadows behind him, seeing a figure leaning against the wall, peering out at the party, the posture bored and eased. Prompto narrowed his eyes, trying to see the details of the figure, but couldn't make out any facial features.

Shrugging it off, he went with it. Didn't have much else to do, and he could still keep an eye out for the mysterious Lady Farron.

"Not much for these gatherings?" he offered.

"I can think of better ways to spend my evening," the person replied, nodding to him. "But I have to show up time to time; you know how nobles are."

Prompto chuckled, agreeing easily, "Yeah, they are quite fickle; they'll shower you with flattery, and whisper rumors behind your back. Its an endless game."

"It really is. Most seem to relish it," came the murmur, the figure's head tilting to him.

"Ah," Prompto mused, catching on to whatever the person was implying. "I'm not a naturally noble born. My father was a knight to King Caelum, and he moved my family up to lordship."

"I was born in nobility, but my mother was a commoner."

"You probably see better than most of them."

"You probably have the clearest eyes of them all," the figure mused.

Prompto blinked at the odd compliment. It wasn't often, near nonexistent for a noble to think and see through commoners eyes. Commoners were considered lesser citizens, not even important to most. It was a nice change to the usual company at these gatherings.

"Thank you," he said honestly, quickly offering, "your eyes seem pretty clear as well."

"I could only hope," came the murmur.

Casting a glance at the figure again, Prompto struggled to get some details with the figure. The person looked about his height, a little shorter slightly. They also looked quite lean, much like himself. The posture that they held themselves was different as well. The person didn't hold themselves as a lady would, neither did they have a stand of a man. "Have I met you before?" Prompto found himself asking.

"Not likely," the person replied.

A sharp bellow of laughter caught their attention and both turned to the crowd, seeing them more active and louder than before. The person beside him sighed, sounding aggravated with the increase of noise making Prompto chuckle. Noctis was a bit of the same way. "Would you like to go out to the garden?" Prompto offered.

"I would," the person agreed, shifting in the shadows and moving towards the garden entry way. Prompto quickly followed after, glancing back at the party just to see if Lady Farron has shown, but seeing no one, he shrugged it off and slipped away.

By the looks of it, she didn't show at all today. He did hear that she usually didn't show up at balls too often, and she had no way of knowing that he was here. If she didn't show at all by now, he'd just have to catch her at a different gathering, or, and Prompto gulped at this, visit and see her.

But that was something he'd worry about later.

Stepping out into the cool air, Prompto sighed contently, allowing himself to relax, away from the crowd of the nobles, the perfume filled air, and the flash of colors that they wore. Staring up at the sky, he grinned fondly to see if full of star and with the present moon, not a single cloud in the sky to block it.

"Its a lovely night," he whispered to his companion, the music from inside now distant to his ears.

His companion hummed contently in agreement. Turning, Prompto decided to use the chance to peek at his companion with the glow of the moon.

His jaw nearly dropped as something clicked inside him.

Bathed in the silver light of the moon, his companion stood tall and elegant. Her long hair gleaming silver in the light, her skin glowing ethereally, and dark eyes that contrasted with the glow around her. With the sudden beauty's appearance, Prompto found himself stuttering, "Far... Fair... Farron...?"

To think that she was this beautiful.

The woman blinked, turning to him and gazing at him neutrally. Recognition flickering in her eyes. "Highwind," she said, sounding a bit surprised as well, her voice deeper than most noble women and with a husky tone that was quickly pleasing to his ears. Offering him a small, unsure smile, her form relaxing slightly, she said, "I wondered if you were invited as well."

He returned the uneasy smile as fast as he could, chuckling to himself and his luck. "Yeah, I've wondered the same," he admitted, still looking her over and struggling to beleive that this was his fiance. She almost seemed... too perfect. Maybe even more exotic than Stella. "I was actually looking for you."

"And I you," she eased, her eyes curious, though they had a twinge of guarded neutrality. She seemed open enough to explore though.

Grinning, he offered, "Well then, shall we stroll?" He nodded to the gardens to emphasize.

She smiled, "I would like that."

He found himself naturally returning, taking her hand and guiding her along through the plants, hardly noticing them as he took in the realization and sight of his future wife, learning what he could about her in this suddenly too short a night. Just to see if he could learn about all the secrets that followed his fiance as they talked and enjoyed the dragging evening, even if it felt like it was moving too fast for him.

He wasn't going to let this single meeting go though, not till he had more, learning even more about this exotic beauty, as much as he could, and she with him. A thought he was surprised to find that he didn't mind.

Though his father might have made many bad decisions in his time, looks like he was able to snag one good person for him.

He was going to take great pride in declaring her to be his wife.

* * *

**this was loosely inspired by Burning Phoenix X-7 story, Sanctuaire, a LightningxNoctis fic of politics, fantasy, drama, and romance. its one of the few stories i've seen where lightning is a queen or a noble. **

**sorry if lightning came out a little OC in the end... ^^; when i was reaching the end of it, i didn't know what i was taking it anymore and just let the words come and go.  
**


	14. Neighbor

**Neighbor: one that lives next to or near another being; one that shows kindness and is helpful to another **

Usually, it was the other way around.

Usually, he was the one that did that long walk, from the city to the outskirts, with his feet sore in the end, possibly full of sand. Usually he was the one that came late, sometimes completely gone, sometimes awake, enjoying the feel of the wind on his face and the smell of salt from the ocean; enjoying the growing quiet that comes when he left the city to the outskirts that was her odd, peanut shaped home, perched along the beach.

Usually he was the one that appeared out of nowhere on her door, usually begging to be let in.

Even if it aggravated her, she always did let him in; even if she wans't easy on him in the morning, especially when he sleep walked into her room or her sister's empty room.

He always suspected the biggest reason she tolerated it was because she was lonely. Serah moved out and was married to Snow, leaving the house all to herself.

He liked her house.

It always smelled nice, and despite how she was, it was always warm and welcoming. It was always a place he could come and hide or just hang.

Lightning's house was perfect, which was why he usually, always went there.

He was surprised though to find that it was the other way around this time.

With a loud bang on his door, he found Lightning leaned against his door frame, grimacing as she clutched her arm, her uniform torn, stained in what he hoped was mud, though it looked a little too red to be, and roughed up. Looking all over her, he saw that her whole body was bruised and bloodied, and her arm was wrapped in quick, hurried bandages.

"Light?!" he managed in alarm.

Huffing and panting, she suddenly fell forward, her body weight resting and leaning on him. Quickly steadying her against him, he dragged her in, kicked the door closed, and set her on his couch, fretting all the while.

"Cleared out a gang," she managed, slouching back on the couch. "They were bigger than we expected."

"Do you-"

"No," she cut in. "I only got cut," she nodded to the wrapping on her arm. "I just need to rest... And your house was closer than mine."

"Oh," was all he could emit, staring at the bandages on her arm and grimacing. He wasn't used to it. He wasn't used to seeing her shaken, a little pale, and with bandages on her arm. Tired, yes, he was used to see her tired, and even angry.

Injured.

No. That was just something that didn't suite her at all.

Lightning was the soldier. She was fast and dangerous, even bullets had a hard time catching her. It seemed impossible for her to ever get hurt it seemed.

And it was because of that that he was having such a hard time grasping it.

Frowning and he hardly realized what he was doing, he reached out, grasping her arm as securely as he could, ignoring the odd look she was shooting him as he dragged off the couch and half carrying, half dragging her to his bathroom; completely deaf to anything she was saying.

Setting her on the toilet, he set to work, his instincts over taking him as he fell into a natural rhythm. it wasn't often, but sometimes Noct and Gladious got stabbed or cut and needed a fast bandage. There wasn't that much that he could do, but he could bandage it, a much better bandage than what she was trying to do in her exhausted state.

Peeling the soaked and sticky cloth off her skin, he eyed the cut. It was a big one, easily biting over her arm, just above her elbow. But it wasn't deep, and though it looked like it was going to end as another scar, she was going to get by just fine with only stitches.

But she needed a hospital for that, he didn't trust himself that much to be a doctor. Hope was going to be a much better doctor than he could even dream of being, if he ever dreamed it.

But he knew the basics of cuts like these. And with Lightning being a rare and obedient patient, he took up the chance, unconsciously relishing the feel of taking care of Lightning for once.

After cleaning it with alcohol and Lightning silently grimacing through the treatment, Prompto carefully wrapped up her arm, making sure it was tight enough for pressure, but not enough to stop the flow. That was always the tricky part.

"You really should go see a doctor about it," he voiced as wrapped up his task.

"Not right now," she sighed, leaning back.

"But-"

"I just want to sleep," she sighed, staring at him with tired eyes.

"You still have to go," he chastised, seating himself on his bathtub's rim.

She simply shot him a dark look before rising, no doubt intending to get away from him. He followed her though, followed her till she collapsed on his couch, sighing and grumbling as she curled up slightly.

"I'll call Noct's personal doctor," he told her. She merely glanced at him through one eye before it closed and she nestled herself into the couch. Prompto found himself smiling fondly at the rare sight. It wasn't often that he saw Lightning like this.

Not missing a beat, he went on, "I'll have him come and stitch you up, you can stay the night here if you want then, sounds good?"

All he got was a dragging groan, making him chuckle. "Love you too, Light," he teased, turning to get his cell.

"Hey Prompto."

He paused, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He beamed down at her. "Anytime Light, anytime."


	15. Odd

**Odd: differing in nature from what is ordinary, usual, or expected; strange; bizarre **

He found her to be very odd.. well, maybe odd wasn't the best word.

She was different. That was for sure. She wasn't much like any other beauty he's ever met.

She was beautiful, with a heart shaped face, rare, pale pink, almost white in certain lights, and with the most expressive eyes that could never seen to decide what shade of color to stick with. He found that they were blue one moment, green the next, and even grey. And her figure, it was lean and thin, making her look small and just so... not really scary.

But she was scary, just as scary as she was beautiful. Despite her small figure, she was strong and fast, he's seen it. She moved like the name she went by, and was just as powerful. She danced around Noctis when his friend challenged her, she punched Gladious down to the ground when he made a snide comment.

Compared to all the other women he's met, she was very odd... no, she was very different.

Most women that he knew that he would even consider beautiful were nothing like her. Sure, some had a sharp tongue and a cold attitude, but never would they have lashed out physically. Most probably didn't even know how to raise a fist.

Then again, most were ladies that he met through Noctis.

Lightning was another woman he met through Noctis, but she was anything but a lady.

He even wondered if she considered herself one, or if she thought of herself as beautiful.

Or did she even care?

He guessed with a job like hers, not really. Facing dangers everyday, risking her life and putting it above others; time can't be wasted worrying about your looks? Probably not.

She was odd though. And very different from the other women he have met all his life.

Despite her frightening appearance and attitude, she wasn't as frightening as she made herself to be.

He's seen before.

He's seen her smile a smile so warm, the world seemed to freeze and all that he was aware was how her lips went up and how her eyes seemed to glow. She looked like a whole different person. What was once a fierce beauty turned into a goddess before his eyes; all because her eyes would soften and lighten up to a shade he's never seen before, and she would smile that rare, precious smile that she would only save for a selective few.

Those few were specifically her sister and that young boy that would sometimes shadow her, for some reason, he got those smiles, just as much as her sister did.

What was odd was that he wanted those smiles to come his way as well. To see her bloom at the sigh of him, look at him with kind eyes and smile that let him know that he was just as precious and important to her as the other two were.

It was odd that he would even care for such a thing.

But he did.

He did care about who she directed those smiles too.

It was odd that he wanted them, that he cared. He couldn't fathom why. She was mean, capable of being both verbally and physically abusive. She was frightening and cold, hardly wanting any company from anyone.

But she was also as gentle as she was fierce. She was selfless as well, not even thinking about herself when she rushes into danger to save and help someone.

Even him.

She risked her life to save him, despite how cold she was.

It never crossed his mind that she would.

But she did.

And she got hurt with a bullet biting into her shoulder.

And in his frantic state of panic, she smiled at him, her hand resting on his shoulder with a comforting squeeze. Air seemed to escape him as he zeroed in on her smiling face, he forgot the ambush that came after him, or how they weren't out of the woods yet.

All he could register was her calm and soothing smile and how she spoke those calm words, saying that everything was going to be alright.

What was odd, was that he believed her.


	16. Pace

**fast update, short chapter though**

* * *

**Pace: a rate of movement; a tempo; a step; using nervous energy**

She was a pacer.

Up and down the hall she would go, to and fro in her office she went, and sometimes, even in her own home. It really didn't matter much to her where she was though, usually, it never did.

Whenever she was worried or uneasy, she'd pace. When she was thinking and planning out a mission or some kind of issue, she paced. That's just what his Lightning did whenever she was dealing with any problem that came in her life. It was her little quirk.

Just like Serah's was to twirl a lock of her hair whenever she was thinking or was nervous.

Just as Fang would quietly lean against a wall or something similar, her eyes distant.

Just as Stella locked herself to the piano, playing whatever melody that was on her fingers while her mind was elsewhere.

And just as Vanille would stare up at the sky, her face calm while her eyes were clouded with thoughts.

They all had their quirks and ways of dealing with their problems.

Lightning's was just the one he found himself paying attention too the most.

He noticed that whenever she paced, her arms would be crossed securely over her chest, her head bent down; sometimes she looked thoughtful, sometimes she pouted (unconsciously); and sometimes her face was just neutral, a void of anything that would give away her reasons.

He noticed every little twitch and detail of her pacing behavior, unconsciously recording and learning the meaning of each one. Like how her shoulders would tense up and rise slightly, or how some of her steps would be faster at times. Sometimes her fingers moved, almost like they were drawing out plans, a battle strategy that she was planning out for her squadron. Sometimes, she even talked, but that was rare though. She'd have to be really deep in thought to murmur and talk to herself.

He was never able to catch of those rare words though.

Didn't stop him from trying though. Every time her lips moved, whispering something only she would understand, he'd perk up, trying to catch what she said.

Those words were always lost as soon as they were exposed to the air though.

It never discouraged him though. Even if half the time he couldn't figure out what was going on in her head. He still watched her as she moved to and fro, being his Lightning, his fidgety, impatient Lightning that could ave too much energy at times. Even if he got dizzy at times, he still watched, his eyes following each movement she made with curious fascination, always finding something new and something old with her whenever she was like this.

When she paced, with him learning all that he could through his observations, picking up the small details, he found himself learning more and more about her, with details he was sure not even she knew or was ever aware of. When she paced, he always felt he was a little closer to figuring her out, a little closer to understanding her and her mind.

And in honest truth, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. Quiet

**sorry, its a short one guys ^^;**

* * *

**Quiet: no noise or sound, silent; tranquil, peaceful**

Lightning sighed as she flopped down on her couch, resting her arms over her eyes. It was a long, long day at work today. Not only were the rookies rowdy today, Snow thought it was a brilliant idea to bring her nephew over for a "visit". Now she loved Ace with all her heart, just as much as she loves Serah; but the kid did have his father's arrogance. At times, he could be a bit snippy and teasing, just as his father, and run his mouth where he shouldn't. More than half those rookies were ready to pound the young boy to the ground, and his father.

Lightning was even debating letting them do just that.

...At least, let them get Snow. Maybe it would have scared her brother-in-law enough that he would never come to her work again, and get some good brawling practice in for those rookies.

And an earful from Serah later.

It was that promise for a future earful that kept her from letting those rookies get at Snow. She tolerated them till she manipulated Ace into pestering his father into taking him out to get him ice cream.

Thankfully, it was successful.

But that still didn't change that it was a long and tiring day.

Because of it, she was nearly ready to blow her at the end of the day. Snap that the first thing that set her off. Either an odd look, a thoughtless action, or poorly chosen words.

Right now, she needed peace tonight.

She was going to do what she could for that peace.

Lightning lifted her arm, blinking when she heard keys chiming outside her front door. She sighed, slumping back. It looked like the world was eager to test her resolution.

The door slid open, and familiar steps slipped in along with a familiar scent of cologne of a blonde that made himself quite comfortable at her home.

She heard him walk closer to her couch, oblivious to the danger he was putting himself in.

"Hey Light," came his light, teasing tone.

That was the all the spark she needed before she ignited.

Moving her arm, she glared at him darkly from her place on the couch. Prompto tensed, immediately sensing the promised danger. Slowly, he stepped back out of the den, his hands up and open as a way to keep her there and from coming after him.

He was a fool to think that would have been enough.

Once he was at the door, he shakily asked, "B-bad day?"

"Out," she growled.

"I'm gone," he promised, and he was. The door slammed after him and she saw him running as fast as he could from her house. There was a slight tinge of guilt, but she quickly pushed it aside as she relished the silence that returned to her house.

She sighed contently, slumping back on her couch. This was what she needed.

She'd make up for it later.

But right now, all she wanted was a nap... and maybe a hot bath.


	18. Rough

**Rough: uneven, not smooth, coarse; having an uneven surface; violence, rowdy; unpleasant**

Prompto scowled darkly, still struggling to make sense of this sudden turn of events and the decision that was made and declared without him.

He was on suspension. Rosch put him on suspension, all because one behemoth got loose and broke a few some what important machines. It was just as much as those rookies fault as it was his own.

But because he was the Sergeant that was watching over them, he got a worse punishment and blame than they did. After all, naive rookies like them were clueless and wasn't as aware as how critical it could be having a loose behemoth in the base.

What probably irked him the most wasn't the fact that he was getting a worse punishment than the rookies, it was what that punishment was.

He was to work with Guardian Corp.

The lesser military of the Sanctum.

There was a reason they weren't that well known.

Either way, Rosch declared that he should work under the GC for a while. Specifically under another Sergeant; another that shared his rank! Not even a superior! He was working under someone that was the same rank as him! He was working under this Sergeant... Fargon?

It was something like that.

Either way, he gathered a bit of info from his new babysitter from Rosch. Apparently this Sergeant was almost a PSICOM soldier themselves and was even taught under him before moved to be mentored by a man named Amodo or something.

...and apparently this Sergeant and Nabaat didn't get along too well; which he couldn't see how. Nabaat was beautiful and had charm; how could anyone disagree? Prompto grimaced at the possibilities with this Sergeant. Life was looking grim.

* * *

"Your going to be in the GC?!" Gladious exclaimed.

Prompto groaned, smearing his face over the table. "Don't remind me," came his muffled moan.

"Where will you be working?" Ignis asked causally.

"Bodhum, working under some... Fargen or something," Prompto sighed.

"Well," Noctis offered, "at least you'll be staying at a beach."

"True," Prompto agreed, rising up slightly. Beach equaled women.

"But you were demoted weren't you?" Ignis purposely pointed out, watching with satisfaction as Prompto visibly deflated.

"I'm a Corporal again," the blonde moaned.

"Aren't you also working under another Sergeant?" Gladious asked, "Fargen?"

"I've never heard of Fargen," Noctis mused.

"Of course you haven't!" Prompto stressed, "Fargen is in the GC! Hardly anyone knows who's in there!"

"Well it could be a good experience," Ignis stated. "GC are very different from PSICOM; you might learn the modesty and discipline they didn't seem to put in you in the Academy."

"That just makes it worse!" Prompto groaned. He was going to be surrounded by serious people. People as serious as Ignis probably, chaining him down with work and keeping him away from all those pretty ladies out there.

It was just a disaster waiting to happen.

He knows it will be.

* * *

Prompto will admit and acknowledge, Bodhum was beautiful.

Eden might have been the best city in all of Cocoon, but Bodhum was much more open than Eden was. Buildings didn't tower as high and it was pretty spacious. Half the city was even on the water! He even heard and read that Bodhum was well known for its fireworks as well. From his window, looked left and right, as excited as a kid as he stared down at his temporary home laid out before him as the train he was one gradually dipped down, bringing him closer and closer to the beach city, with its optimistically blue waters.

He was excited about this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Bodhum looked beautiful, and it was smaller than Eden and much more spacious. He could see that the people here were open and showed a lot of skin too, which he could appreciate.

And maybe the GC wouldn't be as serious as Ignis made them out to be. After all, they were nothing compared to PSICOM. Their branch was much more important and even they knew how to have a good time. Guardian Corps should be just as open, if not even more so, as their branch.

And living in a place like this, they just had to be fun people! How could anyone live here and not be fun?

Prompto brightened with his optimism, seeing hope for his situation. Things will work out, he'd get through this time with the GC and have fun with it; it wouldn't be so bad.

With this in mind, he eagerly slipped off the train as it parked itself in the station. Slipping out of the large and spacious hall, Prompto eagerly looked around, finding that there weren't any windows and that he could even hear the waves from outside, easily just as loud as the people in and out of the building.

"Highwind?"

Prompto turned at the stern voice and had a double take.

A woman stood before him, her hair an odd and eye catching pink, her face heart shaped with bright azure eyes. She wore the Guardian Corp uniform with a plate on her shoulder showing two brightly yellow stripes; a Sergeant, much like he was.

It clicked in his head. Baffled, he exclaimed, "Your Sergeant Fargen?!"

Her stern face darkened into a glare. "That's Farron Corporal," she said strictly, reminding him why he was here. Straightening, he smirked boldly at her, eagerly eyeing her figure. "I'll be sure to remember," he eased smoothly, his smirk growing as he liked what he saw.

The woman simply scoffed at him, turning away with an exaggerated shake of her head. "Follow me Highwind, I'll show you where you be staying and working."

"Alright," he said, eagerly following behind her and observing the sway of her hips, silently wondering if she was doing it on purpose.

Either way, this didn't look to be so bad being here in Bodhum with the GC. The sights looked appealing enough so far.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

**in the original plans for FF13, Rosch was going to be Lightning's teacher, she learned how to use the gunblade from him, or so was their original plan. so in a sense, Lightning was almost a PSICOM soldier. **

**i like this idea enough that i might turn it into another PromptoxLightning story ;) **


	19. Savage

**this was inspired by an Ep in Big Bang Theory X) and this idea cracks me up enough that i'll post it as a separate one shot XD  
**

**WARNING! there are no manly men in this fic; also, there is blood so it may not be for the feint of heart. **

* * *

**Savage: brute, cruel, ferocious, untamed**

Lightning arced a brow at the four men before her, skeptical and disbelieving. Three stood confident and sure, one was grim with reality. It was unfortunate that it was only one that already knew the fate of a disastrous outcome. Breathing in deeply, she repeated the information she was given slowly, making she that she got it right.

"Let me get this straight, _you _want to go on a fishing trip with Fang?" she asked, peering up at beaming man that had a large scar going down the right side of his face.

"Yep!" he chirped excitedly.

She looked past him to the two other confident boys at his side. "And you two?" she asked.

"I've never been fishing before," the dark haired prince admitted with a shrug, "and I hear its pretty relaxing, so it might be a nice break from being in the castle."

"Pretty much the same for me," the smirking blonde at his side put in, his lilac eyes gleaming. "Besides, didn't men use to bring food back home from hunts? Fishing sounds like the easiest one."

"Fang's fishing isn't-"

"Just show us the basics," Gladious insisted, waving his hand at her carelessly.

"This will end badly," Ignis sighed, his glasses flashing in the light.

"You don't have to join us Ignis," Noctis offered, sending his friend an exaggerated look. Ignis shrugged at that, turning to Lightning, "If you don't mind, I might skip this lesson."

"Hold it, I didn't exactly agree-"

"Awesome! Light's going to show us how to fish!" Prompto declared.

"I never-"

"So what do we do first?" Gladious asked her, leaning down and staring at her intently, along with Noctis and Prompto. Ignis rolled his eyes at them again and waved goodbye at them, bidding them all luck. Rolling her own eyes, Lightning stepped back, letting the boys in. "I'll show you the basics," she declared, "if you can handle them, I guess you'll be fine... maybe."

"So what is the first step?" Noctis asked, his eyes wide and excited like a child on Christmas. This really was his first trip, along with all his friends. They've all heard that it was fairly relaxing, and his lesser cousins that he visited always showed off their best catches. It wouldn't hurt if he had his own prize to show.

Pity Lightning didn't share the enthusiasm.

"First, shopping."

* * *

Lightning had them all gathered around her kitchen counter, a sheet placed on top to keep it clean. Beside her, perched loyally on a chair and ready for her lesson where all the items that she would need to show them the basics. On the other side, all on their own side of the table, were the three eager men that seemed to suddenly need to know the sacred art of fishing; more specifically Fang's fishing.

She just hoped it would be enough to prepare them.

"Now," Lightning declared, picking up an ivory container, opening it, she let the contents drop with a loud _splat _on the counter, letting all three boys see a pile of dirt, compost, and squirming, gleaming, oozing, slimly worms at the center of her counter.

The reaction was the least she expected from them.

The boys all frowned at the pile, looks of disgust morphing their faces as they stared at the mass of slime and mud. "Are these... really necessary?" Noctis asked her, looking down at the offending pile.

"Yeah..." Gladious backed up, "don't they have fake-"

"No fakes," Lightning said sternly, her eyes narrowing down at them. "You want fish, you use real bait."

"They're still alive though..." Prompto murmured, sounding a little horrified.

"Its the circle of life," Lightning sighed, already tempted to pinch the bridge of her nose. "There have to be _some _sacrifices."

At the three horrified looks she was getting, she quickly assured, "But some worms do make it." Though only only the second or third cast though. After that, they're never seen again, eaten and stolen away by a sly fish.

Not that they needed to know that.

And by the three assured looks, Lightning was satisfied with that, though they still shot disgusted looks at the squirming, glistening pile.

"Now," she said, catching all three's attention. "Pick up a worm." Best to get them past this after all.

Their expressions were worse than before.

They all paled, their draws dropping as they stared at her in disbelief.

"Y-you..."

"...want us..."

"...to pick _that _up?!" Noctis finished, looking like he had been visibly scarred.

_Spoiled rish brats_, Lightning thought darkly as she glared at the three wusses. "Yes. Yes I do," she told them firmly. "Surely you guys have held a worm before, haven't you?"

"I got muddy," Prompto offered.

"I wasn't allowed to get dirty," Noctis told her.

"I was being trained," and Gladious finished.

"Etro have mercy," Lightning muttered. Reaching out, she grasped a slimy, oozing worm, holding up the squirming organism before the boys, who all flinched away at the sight. "You want to go fishing?" Lightning snarled, "How can you when you can't hold a simple worm?"

"How about fake-"

"No fakes!"

"Do have too-"

"Just hold the _fucking _worm," Lightning growled, shoving the slimy creature in Noctis's face. The prince squeaked, his hands catching it as Lightning purposely dropped it. _"Ewww," _Noctis wailed, grimacing as it smeared slime and dirt all over his hand, Gladious and Prompto leaning away, looking horrofied and disgusted.

Quickly, the prince dropped the worm back in the pile, rushing around the counter to wash his hands.

Lightning ignored him, staring hard at the other two.

"Now, its your turn."

The two remaining boys have never looked so scared in their life.

* * *

After a dragging forty five minutes, Lightning was successful in getting all three to tolerate holding a warm, at least, for two minutes. Hopefully, that's all the time they'll need.

Etro knows Fang won't be as merciful or as patient.

"We all have our worms?" Lightning asked, and warily, all three nodded, grimacing down at the curling animal in their palm.

"Now, I want you all to put it on a hook."

They all looked up at her with clueless stares, blinking slightly at her. Prompto was the first to move, grabbing one of the hooks Lightning laid out for them and easily putting the worm on it, grinning proudly as it stayed, squirming and curling in midair.

Noctis frowned, quietly voicing, "I don't think its supposed to be like that..."

"He's right," Lightning said, making the prince beam slightly at the praise.

"Then what are you supposed to do?" Gladious asked.

"The pointed tip of the hook, you sick it straight through the worm."

She got an even worse reaction to holding worms. They actually looked faint.

"White its still alive?!" Prompto half exclaimed, half squeaked.

Seemingly oblivious to their horror, Lightning smiled proudly at Prompto. "Yes, nothing's better than live bait after all."

Now all three were a little green.

Ignoring their discomfort, she waved to the hooks. "Come on you three, lets make it quick and get it over with. Gut them through."

* * *

The worms were a disaster, but they got through it. Everyone was able to hook their worm, though it took each about ten to fifteen minutes to get the will to push the slimy creature on the intimidating tip.

Now that they were through with that, it was time for the second part of Fang's fishing; the fish themselves.

"If by some miracle," Lightning lectured, holding up a dead, fresh fish; much to the relief of the boys. How they can managed to kill other people but can't stand animals getting hurt, Lightning will never know. "You actually catch a fish, Fang will expect you to help prepare it if you are going to cook out there. And no, you can't bring cooks. This will be a good survival skill for you three to know if you're ever stuck out in the wilderness."

"So its time to learn how to cook," Prompto declared, coloring with his curious excitement.

"Don't you just stick a stick in its mouth an let it cook on an open fire?" Gladious asked.

"There are some things you don't want to eat in the fish though. If anything, you want the meat on its sides. So, what you do is you take your knife and cut it up along its stomach to the throat, and don't press to deeply other guts will fly all over your face."

With her eyes glued to the fish she was gutting, she missed seeing all of them lean away, swaying slightly on unsteady feet at her words. Guts?! All over their faces?! Lightning even added to it because of her oblivion. "What's even nicer is that since this fish is fresh, there's still a lot of blood to work through, so this will be good practice."

"D-does any-anyone do this while the-the fish is a-alive?" Noctis found himself asking, feeling sick as he watched Lightning easily move that knife along its body, hardly bothered by all the blood coating her hands and dripping down from it.

"If they're pissed off enough, yes, they do," Lightning answered, setting her knife down and turning the bloodied and gored fish to them all. "See this? This is a perfect cut, even allows you to see the insides. That's what you want."

The boys all moaned at that, staring at the slaughter fished and the messy, bloody cut on its belly. They all jumped when Lightning put that fish in Gladious's hands; the tall, scarred man staring down at the fish in pure terror.

"Now Gladious," Lightning voiced, distantly dragging all three of them back to earth, "I want you to stick your fingers inside and pull out its guts."

"Wha?!" was all the man seemed to be able to utter; Noctis and Prompto mirrored his looks.

"Put your fingers inside the fish and pull out the guts," Lightning repeated slowly, giving them all an exaggerated and stern look. "What you will be eating is the meat on the sides, not the guts, the lungs, heart, ect. So when you cook the fish, you might as well get rid of the guts beforehand. Now, pull them out Gladious."

Gulping, Gladious moved slowly, grimacing as cold, red blood slowly curled down his hand and over the slimy, cold scales of the fish. Its empty round eyes seemed to stare at, baiting him to move.

"Don't do it," Prompto whispered, seemingly getting the message those empty eyes were telling him. Lightning across from them glared darkly, daring them to not move at all. Slowly, Gladious moved, deciding that the fury of Lightning was worse than the fury of a dead fish and whatever curse it would set upon him. Like she instructed, he slid his fingers between the folds, grimacing and revolting as he get slick, tube like guts between his fingers. Grasping them, he slowly pulled it out, a stream of guts along with the heart, lungs, and a black round object.

Gladious didn't even know if there was a word to describe the look on his face as the stared at the organs in his hand; he was sure it was the same for Noctis and Prompto.

Lightning was the exact opposite. Beaming brightly at them, she said, "Very good! And look! Its a female! You can see all the eggs-"

She probably should have stopped at "very good". Gladious ungracefully dropped the fish and ran off to her bathroom, followed by retching, Prompto collapsed at the counter side, clinging to it as a life rope, and Noctis lurched forward, all of them green and pale, moaning to themselves.

Lightning arced a brow at them. Baffled, she asked, "Seriously? You kill people all the time. You can't handle this?"

"We never had to look inside," Noctis moaned.

Lightning sighed, "You guys should get used to it then, this is pretty much what Fang does, actually, this isn't even close to what she does, she's a lot more sadistic with fish and whatever else she hunts; I'm not to sure if you guys can handle... Noctis?"

The prince merely groaned, his face flat against her couch as he trembled. A sudden bump on the ground made her jump and she leaned over to see Prompto passed out on the floor, looking quite dead.

Lightning shook her head at them, before casting a look at the three, untouched fish she had for them to practice on.

At least she had enough for dinner by the looks of it. Grabbing the fish Gladious dropped, Lightning turned away to clean it, ignoring the moans that filled her house; instead focusing and debating with herself if she should fry or bake them. It has been a while since she had a fish after all.


	20. Trade

**dear readers (and this info should have been in the last chapter, but oh well ^^;):**

**for this fic and The Lightning Strike, they won't be as focused on till i get 26 Moments of Zack and Lightning done (thankfully, i am almost done), and i even prefer to wrap up LCBPP too then i'll focus all my attention on TLS**

**once that's done, i'll be focusing on a new story and idea, i have about 5 ideas and only one is Lightning and Prompto, the rest are Lightis. summaries of them are posted up on my page so if you guys have a preference on which i should focus on first, let me know, otherwise, i'll surprise you guys and pick one up at random. **

**till then, here's the basic idea of these five future stories, be aware that all of them, i barely have a basic idea on where to take them XD and there is a high chance that they will be longs fics too. **

**falsum in uno, falsum in omnibus: Noctis goes on a hunt to find Valhalla, home of the ruthless l'Cie that killed his love Stella.  
**

**Bellum Letale: Noctis discovers a very dark secret from Lightning Strife, and a very dark world.  
**

**Etro's Angel: Lightning thought she and her family were done with the fal'Cie, only she awakens in a dark future, finding herself to be a guardian of a crystal of Etro, working alongside a dark prince and struggling with the time she's in and the chance that she might be as alone as she thought.  
**

**Noctis: i don't know if this will be the official title, but its what i'm calling it for the moment. After a great war, humans were the winners and came on top, and the savage, barbaric Mithra were imprisoned and taken care of. recently, one Mithra escapes, the most important Mithra of them all, the rare, male Mithra that Lightning unintentionally stumbles upon.  
**

**Veni Vidi Vici: this is the Prompto and Lightning fic, Prompto is a PSICOM soldier that has to work under Lightning by Rosch's orders.  
**

**so, if there's one that catches your eye let me know and that'll be the first story i'll post up after The Lightning Strike is done. **

* * *

**Trade: the act or process of buying, selling, or exchanging commodities, at either wholesale or retail, within a country or between countries; ****some line of skilled manual or mechanical work; craft**

Prompto smirked as he peered down at his creation. Never before has there ever been something as magnificent as this, he was sure. Before him, was his first sandcastle he's ever made; and it was a beautiful piece of work. For a first timer, he was proud to say he did pretty good.

It was basic, four perfect towers made by the bucket at his side with sand packed securely at the sides, and the top was decorated with bumps. He was even able to make an entrance they had in old castle, the large round tunnels.

He was very proud and content with himself and his work.

Smirking, he turned to Lightning, ready to gloat and boast at his lover about his success, and even hear her rare praise for the great work he did.

Only to deflate at the simple, "Not bad," she gave him.

"What do you mean its not bad?!" he exclaimed, a little hurt that she wasn't as impressed as he wanted her to be.

"For a beginner, you did very good," she eased, patting his head like she was trying to soothe a child, a small smile on her face. Probably was.

He didn't want to be soothed though. He wanted to be praised and acknowledge that he did an amazing job. Pouting up at her, he shot her a bit of a dark look.

"How about your castle?" he asked.

Lightning stilled, her smile dropping as she looked away. "I'm a little rusty..." she admitted, a little embarrassed.

Prompto perked up, his smirk returning as he peered at her coyly. "I want to see," he purred.

"No!" she said immediately. "Its not done-"

Prompto didn't let her finish, dodging her and dashing around her to her spot on the beach, laughing as she shouted and ran after him. By their contest rules, Lightning should be on the other side of the rock...

Dashing around, he was ready to laugh in pure mockery at the lame excuse of a castle his girlfriend made; only he nearly tripped and landed face flat against the sand at the sight.

It was the most amazing sandcastle he's ever seen. Easily, it towered over his, twice its size, detailed to the very stone, and even had a little village inside, and towers and little homes. There were arcs and curving halls that sloped up hill and just... so much detail...

She made a whole entire fort!

Prompto gawked as Lightning came up beside him, staring at her creation with a frown. "Told you I was rusty," she grumbled at him.

"Rusty?" he squeaked. How was _that _rusty?

"Its been a while since I've been to the beach, so this was the best I could do in an hour."

Prompto couldn't speak. Much less process what Lightning was saying. This was rusty? Rusty?!

"How is this rusty?" he managed out as calmly as he could.

Lightning looked at him in surprise before it clicked in her head and she laughed. "This is Bodhum Promopto," she chuckled, "everyone knows how to make sandcastles like this. This isn't even close to what the real artist here can do."

"Its not?"

"Nope," she smirked, "but its sweet that you think so."

Leaning up, she pecked him on the cheek, though he hardly noticed, still gawking at the "rusty" castle.

"Come on, I'll help you with your castle," Lightning eased a little too eagerly, grabbing Prompto's wrist and dragging him away, her eyes bright with rare childish glee. While Lightning dragged Prompto away, eagerly prattling on about the possibilities and changes that can be made to his castle to make it better; Prompto found he could only be dragged away, still numb with shock at the realization that Lightning could make sandcastles and was much better at them than he had ever imagined.

* * *

**i've never made a sandcastle before in my life XD i'd imagine that those that live on the beach know the art of sandcastle making well, like those in the north know how to make amazing snowmen**

**anyway, this was a random idea of Lightning building a sandcastle X) she could be good at it or not, and could be meh about it or enjoy it.**

**idk**


	21. Underdog

**Underdog: a person that is expected to lose; a victim of political or social injustice **

He was sure there were much, much better days than this. He had most better days than this.

But so far, this was turning out to be one of the worst for sure.

Prompto was flung back, hissing as he slid across the hard ground, his teeth rattling as the sudden collision, jolting and jerking him about as he skid, stopping when his bruised and burned back hit the base of someone's feet, and groaning as it throbbed painfully. Not too far, his attackers bellowed and laughed at his expense. The lead brute cackled down at him, smirking broadly as he mocked, "Not so high and mighty now are ye?"

Prompto could only groan and quivered on the ground and at the bystander's feet; not even bothering to glance up to see who's feet he was at, currently in too much pain to care.

Above him, a voice rose over the laughter.

"What's going on here?"

The laughter died quickly at the question and all the eyes in the gang peered up at bystander. Prompto almost groaned out a warning for the stranger; but his head was light and the world still spun before his eyes.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," the leader said carelessly.

"Since you insist of with my sister, I make it my concern Villiers," the stranger growled out.

The gang boss scoffed before turning away, walking off with his group trailing behind and leaving the dazed Prompto alone with the stranger. Above him, the stranger sighed, crouching down and lightly placing soft hands on his shoulders, gently leaning him to his side to eye his back, Prompto grimacing the whole time.

"Nasty," the bystander muttered.

Prompto couldn't respond, gritting his teeth as he tried to fight off the growing pain.

Those lithe hands moved to his chest, wrapping around him and tugging him up. Reluctantly, Prompto slowly got up, his back screaming as muscles were strained and moved to get up. "The idiot," the stranger muttered, "that'll leave scars." Then the stranger lightly pulled him along. "Come one, lets get those treated before bacteria settles in."

Quietly, Prompto allowed himself to be pulled along, his eyes squeezed shut as a struggle to block out the pain, shuddering every time this person's flesh brushed up against his.

Slowly they wandered till a familiar smell hit Prompto's nose and it clicked in his head that they were in the nurse's office. But she wasn't here today, there was no pleasant chime that called out to them when they came, and it was confirmed when the stranger muttered, "Typical."

He was guided and sat down on a low bench and the stranger tore the rest of his shirt away, leaving his back open for operation. A faucet hissed as water came out and Prompto cringed as a hot, wet rag swept firmly over his back.

"You might end up having to take a shower," the stranger voiced as they wiped away at the blood and shredded skin, searching for any grime that might be hiding under all the red.

Breathing in shakily, Prompto managed a shaky, "Thank you..."

"No problem Highwind," the stranger assured.

Turning around slightly to finally look as his savior, Prompto nearly jumped when he saw that it was _Lightning Farron _that was helping him.

Lightning was the toughest girl in the whole school with an infamous temper and snarl that scared off most boys and girls to avoid her. Even her best friend, Fang Yun Oerba wasn't pardoned the scowl, though it seemed she found it funny than scary. She was also a heartthrob. Boys lusted after her every day, even his friend Noctis, one of the biggest players in the school. But not even he was brave enough to try and approach her.

Prompto could already hear the rumors that NORA might spread. Lightning probably wouldn't care, but he would. He could see the suspicions and jealous stares, the accusing whispers that jabbed at him as he passed. The worst part of it was that there was little he could do about it. People would think what they want to think.

As his uncle told him, "Deny and grumble all ye want, folks'll think what they want to think no matter what ye say."

Why should he bother saying anything at all?

Prompto winced slightly when the bandages were suddenly wrapped a little too tightly around him,, his fingers curling around the bench as he gritted his teeth. "Too tight?" Lightning asked.

Shakily, Prompto nodded, grimacing till Lightning eased and loosened it. Satisfied with the bindings, she got up and returned with two pills and a glass of water. "Pain relievers," she told him as he glanced at them.

Prompto took them eagerly, gulping down both pills with one big chug. Sighing in releif as the pain already started to numb.

Lightning stood back, staring at her handy work before nodding. "I guess just stay here till the nurse returns, where the rest of this day goes, its up to you. See ya."

"Wait!" Prompto exclaimed, making Lightning pause at the door. "Why did you help?" he asked.

Lightning looked back at him, arcing a brow. "Would you rather I didn't?" she asked.

"No!" he said quickly, "I'm just wondering the reason."

"Does there have to be a reason to help someone?"

"Usually, there is," he said warily.

She shook her head. "Believe me Highwind, there's nothing I want from you."

"Why did you help me then?" he asked her, watching as she turned away to glare at the wall.

"I was pushed down once," she admitted after a long pause. "Only no one came to help me up from my feet; it took me a long time to figure out how to stand again." She turned to him, "There's no reason for you to go through that too. Not when someone can help get back on your feet again."

Prompto blinked at her, the sudden realization dawning on him. Grimly, he growled, "That's not any of your business."

"I know its not," she said, "but its business Serah and I have gone through before. Its business I'm sure not even your own friends can fully understand. I'm just letting you know that there are some out there that do understand. Its up to you."

And with that, she left, leaving him alone with thoughts and wounds.

Emotional and physical wounds.

* * *

**now i know that snow would never be a bully, but he is the biggest guy in FF13 and has a gang that's always at his beck and call. i decided to try and put them in some darker shoes for once **

**in case some didn't get an idea, what lightning was referring as business was dealing with losing parents and family. prompto lost his in this chapter, though he still has his uncle cid highwind. **


	22. Viligant

**Viligant: wary, alert, watchful**

Denzel didn't know what to make of this man; or even what Lightning was making of him. Actually, he was having a hard time believing that Light was tolerating this man.

He was another Snow, that's what he was. Only thinner. But he was just as loud, and just as much of a jester as his uncle was. His guardian didn't get along with Snow, much less stand being around him.

This Prompto was another Snow in Denzel's eyes.

He teased and probed at Lightning, laughing at her scowls and glares, always invading her space, leaning on her, slinging his arms around her shoulders and always pulling her close in a one armed hugged... Denzel didn't know what to make of this. Serah mentioned to him once that someday there would be another addition to their little family, that he might have a father someday.

Denzel wasn't sure if he wanted this Prompto as his "father". He was fine with just living with Lightning, alone, with her only as his "mother". No one really could fully replace his real parents, but Lightning was enough to fill the gap; and then there was the family she had to help. He was fine and happy with just that, with Lightning and the group of friends that came into their lives occasionally.

So far though, with this Prompto, he didn't know what to think, especially with how Lightning was acting around him.

She allowed him to touch her, to always lean on her. Despite the dark looks she gave him, she tolerated his presence. She didn't snarl at him like she would at Snow. The worst she did was grumble back at him, and he always laughed off any side comment she made. A few times, Denzel swore he even saw Light smile.

Denzel scowled.

There was no way Light would smile around the blonde. Those smiles were reserved for Serah, Hope, and him. No one else should get those rare smiles; those smiles were something Lightning didn't give away freely. What made this Prompto so deserving of a smile?

"Going to finish your cheesecake?" that one irking voice asked him, drawing Denzel to his current puzzlement and problem.

Across from him, Prompto sat at their table, his plate clean as he smiled down at him, his curious violet eyes eyeing the plate in front of him.

Begrudgingly, Denzel took a bite out his cake, glaring at Prompto from across the table.

Uneasily, Prompto kept smiling, silently praying for Lightning to return quickly. But by the clacks and chimes in the kitchen, it sounded like he might be on his own for a while. He had a feeling that he and Denzel might be alone for a long while. Light told him how she wanted this night to go.

With him and Denzel on better terms. To get him used to the idea of seeing him a lot more.

Maybe even the possibility of seeing him as a father if the relationship got that far. Prompto knew already how much Denzel adored Lightning. She was already a mom to the orphan.

By the looks he always got from Denzel though, Prompto wasn't sure if he'd be as lucky as Light was.

Breathing in and steadying himself, he smiled and said, "Good cake huh?"

Denzel simply hummed as he took another bite, not looking at him as he ate his desert. The sound of running water filled the air as Lightning busied herself in the kitchen, much to the blonde's distress. Rapidly and desperately, his mind flew as he struggled to think of something to say that would turn this night to the better; it had to end with him and Denzel on better terms. Lightning said it herself that she wasn't going to take sides, that she shouldn't have too.

How was he going to make this work?

His answer came to him, but from a startling source.

"I don't get it," Denzel declared suddenly, making Prompto jump slightly.

"You don't get what?" the blonde asked.

"How can you and Light get along so well?"

"We shouldn't get along?"

"Well... not as a... well, couple. You're too different," the boy declared.

Prompto smiled, shaking his head slightly. "That's all this is about? Light and I are too different?"

"Yeah... I can't see how you can stand each other."

"Ever heard of opposites attracts?"

"I thought they repelled."

"Usually, they do, but there are times they attract. Its rare, but it happens. And they can work out pretty well because they balance the other out. Like... how I'm fun and Light's all serious."

"How does that make the relationship work?" Denzel asked, frustrated and not understanding it at all.

Prompto sighed as he leaned back, frowning. He didn't know how to explain it, and reluctantly, he admitted that out loud. "It just does," he said warily. "Light and I even each other out. We share different views, but we can understand those views. We even share some similarities, though I guess they really are few. But hey, we both know how to use a gun and be light on our feet."

The boy hummed thoughtfully as he took another bite, his eyes still disbelieving and unsure.

"Look Denzel," Prompto finally said at last. "I know you're probably not crazy about the idea, but Light and I want to be together. Now, I'm not sure we'll get married; I do doubt that it would go that far, but we do care about each other. And without a second thought, we would risk out lives for one another; and even for you.

"I know we're not friends, but, would you mind if we tried to be? It'll be easier on Light at least, to see us trying to get along. And I do want to get along with you. Would you let us try though?" Prompto asked, staring the boy thoughtfully.

Quietly, Denzel considered, staring at Prompto intently as he mused over the possibility. Would it really hurt to try? To get along with this man that insisted to come into their lives and find a place in them?

Distantly, he heard Light's steps coming down the hall to the den, conveniently done in the kitchen. Lightning probably would like the older companionship. He's seen Serah happy with Snow, and even Dajh told him that he liked the woman that his father was seeing. His friend said it was awkward at first, but they were turning into the real family that he wanted.

Would it hurt to try? To have the chance to be a family?

His eyes slid up to Prompto, meeting his nerous violet gaze. Licking his own lips, Denzel quietly bid, so Light wouldn't hear him, "Ok."

Prompto smiled in relief, just as Lightning slipped into the room, eyeing them both. "Good?" she asked as she took up both their plates.

"Fantastic," Prompto declared.

"Good," Denzel returned.

Lightning smiled down at them both. "Maybe we'll do this more often then."

* * *

**this is inspired for a story that i wrote called Subtle Soldier, it was a drabble of Lightning being Denzel's guardian and seeing her as a mother figure or in a similar role; some chapters have pairings in them and i decided i'll write one for Prompto since he didn't show  
**


	23. Wild

**Wild: untamed, growing without civilization, violent, free**

Prompto couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched the sight before him, muted shock in his awe. There, running fast down at the hill was a horse. He had heard of horses, but had thought them to be myths since they were so rare, rare enough that many thought they were nonexistent.

Apparently this was not so in the sea side village of Bodhum that Lord Noctis was dropping by. Before him, racing in circles, moving fast enough that it could easily outrun a chocobo was a horse. Still stunned, Prompto took in the details. It was an ivory beast with a green and gray saddle, and flickering dark gray mane along with dark eyes. It was beautiful, especially watching it run at full, the graceful swing of its thin, sturdy legs and the long sweep of its tail trailing behind it.

It was almost magical watching it run, almost looking like it was bound to take off any moment. He was sure if it wanted to, it could fly.

His violet eyes moved up along its body, pausing when he finally focused on the rider. He blinked when he saw her. She seemed to fit perfectly with the rare creature, and seemed to small on the large creature's back. The rider was small and lithe, with light hair almost as pale as the beast she rode.

Prompto's eyes followed her, watching as her body swayed in sync with the horse, fascinated by how synced they were. When the horse finally slowed, it lazily trotted out of the ring up dirt, snorting and huffing, the adrenaline still high in its system making the horse twitch. Its rider swayed with it, seeming also a little light from the wild run around the ring.

"Impressive aren't they?" a man asked, making Prompto jump, looking up to see a pale man with flat black hair and curious amber eyes peering down at the rider that sat comfortably on the horse, his eyes following her longingly.

"They are," Prompto admitted slowly, eyeing the man before he turned his attention back down below, his eyes focused on the pair. "I never thought I'd see a horse, even tamed."

The man chuckled. "Lightning has special connection to Odin. Making them quite an infamous pair."

"Lightning?"

"She's the rider."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't pursue them if I were you."

Prompto turned to the man, baffled and miffed at the warning in his tone. Was this man a lover? Was he related to Lightning in some way? Would it even really be that bad for him to just get a closer look at least, if not at the rider, but the horse? Just as he was about to open his mouth, the man spoke again, interrupting him.

"Lightning is as exotic as the beast she rides." He turned to Prompto, staring at him intently. "Don't get close to her, she isn't the friendliest of company, and she'll only get worse the longer you're with her. She likes that horse, wild and unpredictable; I wouldn't get close."

"You know from experience?" Prompto asked, even more curious and intrigued than before as the challenge started to play out before him.

The man chuckled slightly, watching as the rider talked to another that looked a lot like her, accept the water skin given to her. "In a sense," he admitted. "I forgot that she had fangs, just as all wild things do. She'll tear you apart and flee just as quick." He turned back to Prompto, whom still watched as the horse crept back into the ring and started to canter about.

"So step lightly around Lightning."


	24. Xylophone

**felt like writing a family fic ^^ **

**sorry this took so long and that its so short, not only did i have a loss of inspiration to write, but i coulnd't think of anything for this chapter, and i'm so close to being done too!anyway, sorry for the wait, enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Xylophone: a musical instrument consisting of a graduated series of wooden bars, usually sounded by striking with small wooden hammers. **

Prompto grinned as he sat on the ground, watching the pale haired boy before him mess with the xylophone on the ground. Gracelessly, he swung the stick along the keys, making uneven notes that were music to his ears only. Prompto bore through it, smiling even when he winced at every high, ringing note that the boy hit that made a sharp jab at his ear drums.

To his son, what he was making was magical and that he believed that he was talented, talented enough to put on a show just for him. Even if he ended up going deaf for a few hours, Prompto wouldn't miss it for the world.

When his son landed one final high note, he turned to his father, his violet blue eyes gleaming behind his pale blonde hair, slight hues of pink could be seen among the strands. Giving Prompto a toothy smile, the boy exclaimed, "Ta dah!"

"That was amazing!" Prompto exclaimed, clapping his hands and he beamed down at his son.

His son brightened at the praise, his smile growing as he waved his arms excitedly, shouting, "I di it aww by ma elf da'dy!"

"Wow," Prompto breathed, staring down at him in awe. "No help at all?" he asked.

"Noop," his son declared proudly.

Smirking, Prompto leaned forward, asking, "You gonna show this to mommy?"

The boy paused for a moment, blinking his violet eyes at the suggestion and then glancing at the xylophone. His eyes widened when the possibility flashed across his mind. With a bright grin, he said, "Yep!"

"No need for that," a melodic voice spoke out, catching both their attention. Looking up, the boys saw Lightning leaning against the wall, smiling down at them both.

"MOMMY!" their son squealed, jumping up and charging straight at her. Lightning swiftly and easily scooped him up, bringing him close. "Were you making music," she cooed, lightly pecking at his cheek. "Goo muzik," he uttered, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"He's a natural," Prompto bragged, purposely boosting his son's confidence.

"Rock tar!" he shouted, leaning against his mother's hold.

"Easy," Lightning chastised, quickly adjusting her hold on him. "I don't want to drop you now."

"No boo boo," he murmured.

"No boo boo," Lightning repeated, bringing him closer. Closing her eyes contently at the feeling of his small frame pressed securely against her own.

"How was work today," Prompto asked, rising and wrapping his arms around them both, finding Light's lips and eagerly pressing against them. Lightning hummed at this, letting them relax against one another. They only broke apart when they son suddenly squirmed against them, huffing.

"Down!" he insisted, pressing against Lightning.

Rolling her eyes, Lightning slowly dropped him, letting the three year old zip off. Chuckling, Prompto pulled her close, letting Lightning lean against him as they watched their son disappear around the corner. "He gets his energy from you," Lightning declared quietly, her tone teasing.

Prompto chuckled, "He gets his speed from you."

"I wan peeza!" came a sudden shout, and Lightning scoffed. Brushing away from her husband, Lightning called out, "We had pizza yesterday, we're having something else today."

Prompto grinned as he listened to the grumble and argument about dinner. Shaking his head fondly, he went into the kitchen to join the debate. Maybe if he was lucky, he could squeeze in the idea for hamburgs.


	25. Yonder

**Yonder: being the more distant or farther**

Lightning grew used to seeing people pop up in her home. Everyone always appeared when they needed a break from life or with the people they were living with. And often, when they were having problems they slept over. At first it bugged her. The only one she was truly willing to share her home to were Serah and Hope; Snow she had tolerate.

But it was happening enough that it hardly ever surprised her to see one of her friends and family hanging around or sleeping in one of her two guest bedrooms.

It only irked her when she found them in _her bed_.

Currently, one of the four new additions to their group was curled up in her bed like it was the most natural thing the world.

Which couldn't be any farther from the truth.

With her hands on her hips, a dark scowl on her face, and an infamous glare that could make Snow flinch; Lightning growled down at the messy tuff of blonde hair peeking out from the sheets. "Out," she hissed.

The only reply she got was a groan before the sheets were pulled closer, the bed intruder trying to slip even deeper into her comforter. Lightning wasn't going to have any of that though. "Prompto," she urged persistently, tugging the sheet back mindful not to tug in case they ripped. They both could have a strong grip when they wanted too.

Finally, a single violet eye peeked up at her, blinking sleepily.

Seeing her chance, Lightning quickly said, "Out of my bed."

That must have been the wrong thing to say it seems. He gave a grumbling growl and pulled the covers back over him. Lightning twitched.

"If you want to sleep, go to the guest bedroom," she went on. She was not giving up her bed to him. Not when there were spare rooms that _he _could use. This was the master bedroom. This was her parents' room. Only she and Serah should have the right to sleep in this room.

A fact this blonde didn't want to acknowledge. Lightning huffed, leaning towards kicking him till he crawled out or she booted him out of the bed, but that would mean getting dirt all over her bed since she hadn't had a chance to change yet.

Muttering darkly to herself, Lightning turned away. She'll change then haul him out.

No sooner had she thought of that did a hand quickly grab her wrist, tugging her back. Glaring back at him, she quickly went stiff at the look he was giving her. A look know one else should know. A look only Serah should know.

Lightning cursed herself for never considering the possibility that her sister might pass on the ancient and sacred art of Farron puppy eyes to anyone else. "Please Light," he uttered, looking up at her with big purple eyes. Lightning tried resist, she tried looking away; but it was no use. Her resolve was breaking under that heart broken gaze.

"Ignis kicked me out and I have no where else to go," he went on.

She cracking even more. Damn him.

"And I have been under the weather..."

Seriously?! He was sick too?!

"But I guess I could go if you really want me gone..."

"Fine," she growled, tugging her arm out of his grasp, glaring at the wall while he smirked triumphantly, or as triumphantly as a sleepy person could. She rounded on him, her eyes narrowing at that cocky smile. "Don't get used to it," she warned him, "I can still kick you out."

"Love you too," he eased, setting back into her bed, but to her aggravation.

Running a hand over her face and sighing, Lightning turned away, intent on changing out of her uniform and into something homier.

"Hey Light."

Dreading, she paused at the door, turning slowly and peering at him.

"You're bed smells nice."

Loudly, she slammed the door to her room.

* * *

**almost done with this ;3**

**and i'm almost cured of my writers block, just spent the whole day doing nothing but reading; it was refreshing. **


	26. Zappy

**Zappy: lively, full of energy, snappy  
**

Prompto sighed as he stood before the Farron's residence, eyeing the peanut shaped home that Lightning and Serah lurked in. For five minutes he rapped on their door, but there was no sound or sign of life inside. For a moment, he considered departing and going elsewhere; but he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Noctis' was too big, Ignis wouldn't let him in, and everyone else that he could think that he'd hang out with would pull him into some sparring that he wasn't in the mood for.

Lightning shot him the occasional glare and grumble, but other then those, he was welcomed to her home. Something she never voiced, but he always got the sense of. Lightning never booted him out, yet anyway.

Frowning, he drew away, peering down at the door quizzically, slowly looking around the area for a key that Lightning might stash away somewhere. Surely he's known her long enough to get some idea where she might have stashed a key...

Prompto smirked when he managed to catch sight of a flash of silver, peeking out above the door. Grabbing it, Prompto let himself in and quickly locked it just as quickly. "Lightning?" he shouted out, pausing and listening for the pale strawberry haired beauty. When he heard nothing, Prompto concluded that he had the house to himself till Lightning came home.

A little loss on what to do, Prompto slipped into the den, staring about the home he's used to lurking around. Pausing when he saw the bookshelf, something that he never really paid much attention too in Light's home. Curiously, he slid up to the bookshelf, noting all the books that Lightning had, some he was sure that Serah owned as well. He didn't think Lightning would own and read romance.

His eye caught sight of a tall towering folder, faded letters smeared over the spine saying: _Family Photos_.

Warily, Prompto glanced at the door, before slipping out the folder and plopping on Light's couch, staring at the plain dark cover. Slowly, he flipped it open, eyeing the photo of an ivory haired man and a light, rose haired woman that looked like the perfect mix between Lightning and Serah; though he could see that Lightning got her sharper features from the ivory man.

This must have been their parents, he mused to himself, his violet eyes scoping over the picture, taking in the details and comparing them to the sisters he knew.

Prompto decided that Lightning got most of her looks form her father.

Flipping through the pages, Prompto eyed all the memories the couple recorded, from the man sleeping peacefully, which must have been a rare sight since there were a quite a few photos of him. There were pictures of them at the beach, around chocoboes, sunsets and rises; till he came across the first photo of a familiar infant.

Prompto cracked a grin, guessing that this was Lightning as a baby. He didn't know she had whitish hair as a baby. Smiling, Prompto weaved through the pages, watching Lightning grow before his eyes, playing with her both or one of her parents, napping with them, though usually her father; he saw all the messes that she made, all the cute childish antics she made as a child.

His smile grew when he saw her as a three year old with another baby at her side, all cuddled up in their father's arms.

That must have been Serah.

The pictures repeated, though it changed to having two sisters growing up and through life. He noticed though that when Serah was around the age of three, Lightning appeared less and their father never showed up again. It almost seemed like they were taking breaks from the use of the camera. Only birthdays seemed to squeeze in photos.

More seemed to appear when Serah looked about seven and the pictures started to fill the album; Lightning only started to appear occasionally, even then, Prompto could already see how she started to become what she is today. Hardly ever did she smile in her pictures, and there wasn't any of her hanging around with a friend of anyone of her own age. Only with Serah and her mother is who she'd share the photos with.

The album went through another time skip. The last photo was Serah's thirteenth birthday, smiling brightly and surrounded friends that he recognized today as NORA. After that, there wasn't another photo till Lightning's graduation from high school, though there was a smile on her face, no light in her eyes. After that, Lightning seemed to disappear from the photo album. Snow, NORA, and Serah appeared occasionally, but pictures were few.

It seemed it had yet to be touched since Serah's seventeenth birthday.

Slowly, Prompto flipped back the pages, eyeing the little Lightning, seeing the bright smile on her face as her eyes gleamed up at the camera, looking like the happiest child in the world.

He almost wanted to see that same spark and smile on her face.

He brightened when an idea popped into his head, grinning brightly. Setting the album aside, he jumped up and hopped onto Light's computer, hooking up his cell to it and smirking.

* * *

Lightning wasn't too surprised at the sight. Weakly, she glared down at Prompto, the blonde passed out on her couch, again. At least he wasn't invading one of the beds this time. Shaking her head at him, she slipped closer, arcing a brow as she picked up the old album that was lying on top of him.

She forgot that they had this album.

Frowning, she flipped the folder over, eyeing the page that he was on.

Her eyes widened as she stiffened, her face flushing darkly at the image. In her hands, before her was the latest addition to the album. It was a picture of her and the newest addition to their group of friends. Gladious had Ignis and Noctis under his arms with Prompto hooking his arm around her neck, pulling her close into the sudden photo.

Only Gladious and Prompto were smiling while the rest were scowling at the camera.

Scoffing and rolling her eyes, she shot Prompto a lazy glare before slipping it back into place. Then snagging a blanket that rested on a near chair, she laid it out over the passed out blonde.

"Idiot," she muttered before she left the room, leaving the smiling blonde to doze peacefully on her couch.

* * *

**and this concludes my go and Prompto and Lightning, and my second Alphabet Challenge. i have about one story that was brought out from this drabble; but this will probably be my only PromptoxLightning story for a while. i do miss writing Lightis X)  
**

**now that this is done, i'll have more time for The Lightning Strike, which should be finishing up soon, roughly around Ch 15, or so i'm planning. **

**anyway, keep a look out for a new Lightis story: falsum inuno, falsum in omnibus... it might take a while though, i'm going to try and write a good few chapters ahead just to get a flow of the story.  
**

**over all, thank you all for reading :D **


End file.
